Smokescreen
by thinkthoughts
Summary: - discontinuation -
1. Chapter 1

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 1

_thoughts_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Travelling along the corridors of Konoha Senior High, a familiar being caught the attention of a certain jade-green eyed.

Sitting at a bench, conversing to a fellow schoolmate. The fair complexion. The thick black glasses that framed that heart shaped face, fronting a pair or amber orbs. The fiery red hair. Last but not the least, the familiar shrilling voice. Karin.

"Karin." Responding to her name, said girl looked up to face a certain roseate.

"Nice to have meet you today." Sakura greeted, giving a courteous smile, which was ignored. Keeping the smile on her face, the roseate continued with her way.

_Karin, was part of my clique in junior high. With Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, the five of us had sworn best friends, only weeks after getting to know each other. Our fast friendship created great memories for us, and definitely for me. Yet, for unknown reason, Karin began backstabbing every one of us. We never knew what was the change in her, or if that was only the real side of her, but it started when we realized that the both of us had feelings for Ryota Negishi - the cutest guy in our class, or even the entire school population, not including Sasuke-kun though._

_Ryota Negishi being the first guy, again not including Sasuke-kun, that I really liked was a whole new thing to me. Afterall, Sasuke-kun was one I grew up with, so technically he couldn't be included for anything at all._

_So anyway, Ryota-kun being the first ever guy and all, I was quite steadfast and competitive to gain his affections. The both of us did begun to get along better, but so did Karin and him. _

_I didn't know what happened, but almost overnight, Ryota-kun started dating Karin, and almost immediately, they too avoided me. I was deeply crushed that my supposedly first love had treated me as though I never existed. Yet, being me, and with the rest of the clique, and Sasuke-kun, I got over them six months later, and I never spoke to Karin after that._

_The last part was a lie. Very unfortunately, I was stuck with Karin as classmates for the next following three years. I forgave her, and did managed brief conversations, but we never gotten close again. _

_She broke up with Ryota two months later, and a whole series of events actually fell upon her. She started dating a fellow classmate, Seiji Namura. They went in an out of a relationship during the whole two years. It was even rumoured that she had gotten laid by him, and was pregnant. Due to abortion and aftermath health complications, she missed school most of the time. It seemed as well that her parents had divorced during that period of time. When Karin had, in Naruto words, retardedly backstabbed me once more, honestly, I felt no hatred or anger but simply pity for her._

_After graduation, no one knew where she went, and Seiji-san had permanently broken up with her, so she was, in a way, out of reach of anyone from our cohort_.

It has been a year since Sakura saw her, and was very much surprise to see her around, very surprised indeed.

It was five minutes before class starts, and Sakura was sitting in her usual seat, idly chatting with her clique, ( Yup, all four had been very fortunate to stick together until now) when all of a sudden, the being of a new student entered the classroom. The new student was one with the familiar bright red hair.

Sakura couldn't helped but feel astonish, as she followed the figure that was attempting to sashayed through the class and all the way to the back of the class and settle in the only other seat empty, which was one away from hers. Looking towards her left, Sakura felt the bewilderment change to pure state of confusion, as questions starts filling her mind. However, as she pondered over the possible reasons, she too noticed how the red-headed had dress. With unbias-ness, the only word that went through her mind was "slut". Dressed in a thin, white spaghetti top which saw through her black lacy bra, and revealed a whole lot of cleavage matched with super tight mini denim skirt, the pinkette betted against her inner that Karin would have the attention of majority of the male population of Konoha Senior High by lunch.

After 10minutes into the class, right after Iruka-sensei had introduced Karin to the class, and of cos settling the male hormones, the classroom door was violently swung open. Stepping in, was Uchiha Sasuke, every girls' (minus Tenten, minus Ino, minus Hinata and minus Sakura) favourite playboy.

In an instant, the squealing and the fawning from the class female population began.

"You're late again Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei commented, well as he tried, over the deafening decibel of the classroom. "You mind?"

Giving his infamous grunt, he looked over to his 'worshippers' and placed a finger on his lips, in a ver sensual manner, immediately hushing them.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Now will hurry get to your seat?" He asked, but it was more like an instruction. Yet, as a typical playboy, he played the role of a bad boy too, and strolled his way to his seat in between Sakura and Karin.

Sakura greeted him with a scoff and rolled her eyes, which he completely ignored. She was not affected though, cos that was how Sasuke-kun was, when they are in public. However, Sasuke had not ignored Karin, in fact he was staring straight at her with a stoic expression, and she was playing her role. Giving him a full look over, from his shoes all the way to the top, meeting his eyes last, she batted her eyelash, and with a lopsided smile, completed her 'first step flirting ritual', then turned to look in front, while silently hoping she had managed to electrify him.

Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, Uchiha Sasuke was far from attracted, let alone electrified. Sure she had the curves and all, but so did a lot of girls. But he remembered her, Karin. She, the one that had his dear Sakura heartbroken for six months, while he had to 'painfully suffer' and submit to her whines and cries just to stop her from being upset. He contemplated, if he should, toy with her like any other girl – breaking her like how she did to Sakura, or completely ignoring her. Unable to decide, he pushed away his thoughts and decided on waiting.

It was lunch, and the clique sat at their usual table, consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, solemn expressions worn on their faces.

INO'S POV

_Well mainly the girls, I and maybe Naruto. Ok, so maybe solemn does not includes him. Can't believe he's still able to stay hype up. Seeing how we're the only ones who knew Karin. Even, Neji and Shika are able to fall into our pace. Then again, they better did, especially Shika._ At this the blonde female turned to glance at her boyfriend, leaning into him.

"Where on earth is Sasuke and Sakura by the way?! They should be here, especially Sakura."Ino complained as her sapphire orbs skimmed across the cafeteria, and instantly spotting the school's Casanova. _Hn, like who isn't able to spot one with all the girls surrounding him. Bastard, should know better._

"I think Sakura just left the cafeteria with Mitto-san." Hinata offered. "They didn't look fine."

"I hope so. Sakura-chan should just break off with him." Naruto stated, earning a pleading look from Hinata. However, deep within she knew everyone else thought the same.

"He's right Hinata." Sighed Tenten.

"Oh come on. Can we just enjoy lunch? I mean, who cares if Sakura get fucked up and all? If it doesn't work out between the two, she'll live. It's not her first bad relationship anyways." The teal-eyed girl scoffed. _Neither is it her fifteenth, if I need describe more, her dating life is almost as bad as Sasuke's. _

"Ino." Hinata winced, while Shikamaru just grunted a word of troublesome. Naruto was in all agreement with her, although the fucked up part was an insult to his first love. _But hey, she's my best friend_. And there was Neji, glaring at her. _No, not because of the profanity, Neji just really dotes on Sakura like a sister_. Ino instantly responded with a roll of her eyes, ignoring him, while Tenten, tried to appease her boyfriend.

But deep down, they all knew - it was a unanimous agreement.

SAKURA'S POV

"You know what Sakura? I think we should just break off."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the pinkette. "Do have any idea what you're saying Mitto Tenzou?! You who was caught lip locking with Ami at the club last Friday, and here you're dumping me?!"

_I should breathe, really breathe_. Glaring at the brown hair teen, Sakura clenched her fist hard; holding back whatever urges to punch him in the face.

"I told you it was an accident, I was drunk and you were nowhere near." Sneered Tenzou.

"Oh, so you just had to pick up some stray and start eating her face out, huh?! You, that is seriously the lamest excuse of the year! And guess what, I've decided something Mitto." Sakura spoke up, her chin thrust in the air, exuding confidence to conceal. "You're not breaking up with me, cos I'm fucking dumping you." With that, Sakura ran off, away and out of everyone's view before sneaking into the bathroom to brawl her eyes out.

_Okay, so not exactly the word - brawl_. Sobbed. _It's not my fault, Itachi nii-san always made me sob in silence and not brawl, or he wouldn't give me a lollipop_. In a way of unfortunates, as a Uchiha, one is often not allowed to shed a tear, and not give in to any sign of weakness. They were taught that way, and the sense of discipline has been handed down from generations. Even though as an adopted child, she had to follow the household rules, _especially whenever Fugaku oto-san was home_.

After minutes passed, a bell was heard, signaling the end of break. Pouting, the girl stifled back her remaining tears, washed up and headed back to class.

The rest of the day continued quietly as Sakura continued to brood, luckily for her, Mitto Tenzou was not in any of the rest of her classes, giving her the chance to let her guard down.

It was 8pm when Sakura woke up from her nap, _ok so what I just happened to fall asleep while crying. A girl has the right to cry and brood, and be unhappy after a break up. _Washing up, she started to feel hungry, and seeing how she had had missed dinner, decided to head to the kitchen in search for supper of some sort.

Being an adopted daughter of the Uchihas does have its advantages as well, even if one isn't allowed to wail. A simple request was easily prepared by the chef, and served to her within 5 minutes. And being on a bad mood meant that she was on a binge, where she ate little of the decent food, and gulp down her hot chocolate. Sweet things always made her feel better.

And after the work of sugar rush, Sakura's determination increased, and first step to happiness was to dress up well. Thinking through, she decided to prepare clothes for the next day.

After half an hour, she still couldn't decide anything that could make her feel better. Considering hard, the pinkette made her way out of her room, over to the one located opposite of hers.

Without knocking, she entered and switched on the lights, only to realize that she had, very unfortunately, interrupted a hot make out session.

_Yup, Sasuke and some girl whom I've haven't got an idea who, but probably some slut. There he was on all fours on top of the girl, but he was looking down, although the girl looked pretty much in shock._ Muttering a sheepish apology, the roseate went on over to his walk-in wardrobe.

SASUKE'S POV

_Damn it, why must she always do it when I bring a girl home. Gotta lock the door the next time round. Tsk._ Annoyance seethed through him as he refused to look at either female. Unclenching his fist from the bed sheet, he instructed the girl to leave, clearly displaying disinterest, then plop on to his bed.

"But Sasuke-kun." The girl pleaded, to no avail as all he responded was a point of his hand towards the door. Fuming at the intruder, the stranger left.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm borrowing a shirt of yours, a'ight?" asked in a sing song voice, when the coast was clear, causing the raven hair teen to growl inwardly.

Earning no response, the girl skipped over to the mahogany bed, and plopped beside her friend. "Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to." Pouted the rosette.

"Shut up Sakura. You say that all the time, can't you think of a better one?" The Uchiha huffed as he turned to lie on his back.

"But I truly had no idea you were in here." Pouted the roseate.

_Like hell you didn't, when I freaking stay in the opposite room_. "All I did was borrowed a shirt."

"And hell why on earth would you need my shirt?! I mean, your walk-in is filled with double the amount of my clothes!" He bewildered.

Pouting once more, Sakura decided to make a random comment. "You shouldn't bring the girls home, you know Fugaku oto-san and Mikoto kaa-san don't like it."

"I checked before I did. They weren't home." The Uchiha stated monotonously.

"And you shouldn't play with these girls. It's not nice to do so. They'll hurt you, like how you'll hurt them." Sakura said, causing the male teen to scoff before he could catch the tinge of sadness crept into her voice.

Massaging his temples, he muttered." They're too obsessed to be able to hurt me. And it's just the same with you dating other guys, I just so happen to have not found the right one."

"But Sasuke," This immediately caught his attention. Often, Sakura drops the suffix when it was something serious.

"Alright, what happened this time?" He asked wryly, as he got up to face her.

Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Sakura let her tears fall once more, breaking into sobs. "I broke up with Tenzou."

Sighing, the obsidian hair teen ruffled her pink locks before pulling her into an embrace. She always needed this when she was upset.

He never understood why she never found the right guy. _It was only a month_. But he didn't say anything else but held her close the way she had always liked. "_It makes me feels safe and warm_." He remembered her saying to him once.

He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, however despite the full blast of his room air-conditioned, he felt pure warmth. Glancing down towards the girl he noticed that she had fallen asleep, as usual, her soft breathe tickling his chest, irritating him a little. Sighing, he got up and carried her bridal style to her room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello again. I'm back with my second fanfic.**

**Am too lazy with summary, cos I seriously suck at it.**

**And the fact that, as hard as I try to keep my fanfic as close as possible to my current idea, I pray hard it doesn't stray and I end up having to change the summary and all.**

**Oh wells.**

**Rating is currently K+, but I might change it to M. Depending where my reviews and story stats goes.**

**Although in due time you may have to warn me if you think I should change the rating.**

**The first chapter may not have been up to your like or whatsnot, but do continue to read on.**

**As said to my previous fanfic, if my story isn't up to your standard or whatsnot to earn a review from you, I'm fine with it.  
But if it does, I hope that you'd be generous enough to rate my story.**

**And yes, honestly, reviews helps alot, in terms of how my story should unfold, so reviews are greatly welcomed.**

**Flames would be regarded as constructive comments, and depends at how I look at, it may be toss out of my mind while I laugh at your juvenilism :D **

**One last thing, please pardon my command of English, however, shuld you happen to note too many mistakes, please let me know. Thank you.**

**By the way, as much as you look forward to a new chapter, please be prepared that this story, like any other of my stories will be irregularly updated.**

**Sorry for inconveniece caused.**


	2. Chapter 2

SMOKESCREEN

CHAPTER 2

_Thoughts_.

* * *

- Sasuke at age 3 -

"Sasu-chan." The female Uchiha called out to her son.

"Kaa-san!" exclaimed the raven headed child as he ran over to give his mother a hug. As he notices a fluff of pink behind her, he quickly pulled away and peered over in curiosity. "Kaa-san? Who's that?"

With a soft smile, Uchiha Mikoto step aside to reveal a pink hair girl with huge emerald orbs that stood out against her tear stained face that clearly displayed sadness and fear.

"This is Sakura-chan, dearie. She'll be staying with us from now on." Then placing a cheery façade, the older Uchiha added,"And being the tough man you are, do promise protect her and make sure she stays happy. Alright?"

The young boy was unbothered, but his mother's sadness in her voice went unnoticed by him, and he didn't want to see her upset. With a firm nod, he looked up to the woman," Yes kaa-san, I'll protect Sakura-chan."

Then turning to the girl, he smiled cheerily and reached a hand to her,"Let's go play."

Slowly reaching out, the pinkette gave a soft nod, earning a grin from the obsidian hair boy.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Bright sun rays awoken a certain pink hair girl, as she realized she had been back in her room. Unwilling to wake up for school the girl lay still for a couple of minutes before she dragged herself to the next room.

Allowing herself to plop on the navy blue king-size bed, she began to doze back into sleep as she attempt to poke Sasuke awake.

"Sas-ske-kun. W-wake up. Got- ta go school." It was hopeless. Sasuke was never the early riser ever since he started senior high_. And of 'cos with all his busy time spent with the girls_. _I'd be just as exhausted_.

Dazedly, Sakura reached up to his face, giving his angelic features a hard shove, immediately annoying the young man.

"Tsk."

"-Ake up Sas-ke." The girl muttered a little louder as she stifled a yawn.

"You're not awake either." Grumbled the figure beside her.

"You wake up first." Sakura started whining as she kept her eyes close, a frown forming on her face.

"No, you stupid. –Are just g-onna *yawns* go back to sleep."

"You're the stupid one, h-hurry get up. You're falling back to s-sleep already." Then with intent, she pinched him hard on his arm, immediately earning a yelp from Sasuke as the young Uchiha sat up.

"Damn you Sakura." Sasuke muttered under his breathe, but it was audibly to Sakura, as she gave a small smile before falling back to sleep. Thoroughly annoyed, Sasuke gave the girl a rough ruffled through her pink locks before he finally got out of bed. "Annoying."

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Falling back to sleep meant that she was going to be late for class. Despite how the petite girl had rushed through into getting ready she was still going to be late whilst having to wait for morning traffic.

Sasuke had long left for school as how he has his own license and car even, as a matter of fact, to be precise, in his shiny new silver Jaguar XKR.

It wasn't much of a bother as how he would drive her around in it once in awhile. Furthermore it'd be weird for them to arrived school together seeing how barely anyone knew of their relationship.

Finally the limousine stopped in front of the school gates, and at instant the door swung open and the pinkette ran straight ahead to class without even heading to her lockers.

She managed to head right into class just before Iruka-sensei stepped in.

10 minutes after class starts, in came the ebony hair teen, much like the day before, and in fact, like everyday. Striding over to his usual seat, he gave Sakura a smirk, and the same response she gives him like any other day. She never understood why he had to have the same routine every school day.

_Seriously, going to school early just to have makeout session?!_ Secretly she turned towards her childhood friend, an action she barely does in the public's eye, Sakura mouthed,"No life." Only to earn herself a bemused expression from the pale skin male.

Unfortunately, their teacher had caught them, called for their attention immediately. "Sakura, Sasuke. Can I have your attention please?"

At instant, the two teens turned to the front and pretended to have done nothing. However, Sakura knew well enough that she had already been earning glares from his fan girls.

Yet, she didn't know that much to have sense a certain ill-bidding intent from the red headed girl at the corner.

Sakura has a reputation in school. Not one where everyone loves her, but one where she was accepted without a doubt. This came especially strong from the Sasuke Uchiha fanclub, which included every single female species in school minus her clique, and those that were already taken, which were far from many.

However, simply from the minor incident during morning class had greatly tarnished that reputation. The one moment that she made contact with the Uchiha.

_Stupid Sasuke_. She blamed him alright, seeing how girls were glaring at her everywhere she went.

Despite occasionally having him with the clique during lunch, Sakura barely even looked at him, unless so happened whatever topic was directed at the ebony hair male. Even as compared, Ino and the rest were much safer than her when they spoke to him, seeing how they've got boyfriends of their own. Yet, never Sakura, even when she was dating, never once she stepped over the line and the fan girls had loved that very much.

Hence, that one action caught, shook the girl a little. _Yup, anyone would too once they finally have a taste of the death glares directed at them by those fan girls. Crazy shit_.

SASUKE'S POV

Turning towards the board, the young playboy forced himself to pay attention as he silently cursed under his breathe for being warned by their teacher.

Technically it was fine with him if their teacher did so, the only problem was with Sakura. And clearly the Uchiha knows how much his childhood friend didn't like his fan girls, and how scary they could be to other girls.

Sighing, he shook his head and tried to focus on the lesson, when he caught sight of what the pinkette was wearing. Doing a double take, he realized it was his shirt she wore, the one that she borrowed while interrupting his fun, over a tank top that had shown a bit more cleavage his parents would approve, and dark coloured shorts that flaunted her slim legs. Gaping a little, not because of what she was wearing, his parents weren't in town anyway, hence her slightly bold dressing, but because how hot she thought she looked.

Then again, Sakura had always been pretty looking. Not as hot as compared to some of those hot chicks he had bagged before, but pretty enough to gain attention from the male hormones. Right now it was gaining his as well.

One might say it'd be pretty comical for one who actually grew up with her, has first hand to the girl, since they are bestest of friends, excluding Ino or the dead last. And it's also a fact that he had always found the young Haruno breathtaking to even glance at, especially her pair of glittering emerald orbs. He never knew how she pulled it off, but she did.

Maybe, maybe he would admit, to himself. And yes he did, had a crush on her - one that was so long ago, before she had her official crush on that Negishi dude, and had her first heart break. And yet before he could have said anything else, she moved on again, leaving him to eat dust. Damn all those guys, damn himself. If Sakura was never gonna look his way, no point, and so he shall move on like how she did.

First ups- he turned towards the ruby hair female and gave her a smirk.

Karin returned the attention; clearly she wasn't listening much to class. Leaning towards her, Sasuke whispered close into her ear, "Meet me at my locker after school."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello readers. I've got my second chapter of Smokescreen up now.**

**It's much shorter than the previous one, but this will most probably be the average per chapts I'm writing.**

**Despite the not so flattering amount reviews and stats I've received, I'm pretty much determined to continue with a couple more chapters at least.**

**So bear with me. If you think anyway my story could be improve, well do drop a note.**

**And, well hope you like this one.**

**Thanks much to Ms. cinnamon, this one's dedicated to you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 3

_thoughts_.

* * *

- Sasuke at the age of 4 -

They were watching a late night movie while his parents were out of the country. They – Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura, all cramped up in Itachi's room. They were watching Mimic.

The movie barely started, but Sakura was already snuggled up against Itachi on the other side. Little Sasuke on the other hand was barely paying attention to the movie, his attention entirely focus on the two as a feeling of jealousy filled him.

Young as he was, Sasuke had always looked up to his brother, and, probably being a Uchiha, he never liked to share anything he likes. Not even if it was a girl with bubblegum hair.

"Yes Sasuke? Why aren't you watching the movie?" The older Uchiha asked when he noticed his otouto glaring at Sakura.

Pouting, he whined, "Why does Sakura gets to snuggle with you?"

Upon hearing this, Itachi chuckled,"Foolish brother, you can snuggle up over here if you want to." The obsidian teen indicated to his left side.

"But she's still here." The young boy complained, his frown never leaving his face.

"Well, I'm just one person, you can't expect me to split myself, can you?"

Feeling exasperated, Sasuke called over to the girl," Oi, move away Sakura." Instantly the girl face read surprise and confusion.

"Why?"

"Cos Itachi is my nii-san."

"But I call Itachi nii-san, nii san too." The girl pouted.

"But, but…" Frustrated, Sasuke gave his hair a rough tug, then shouted,"I don't care, you can go find some other nii-san to hug."

"No. You go." Sakura retorted.

"No, you go."

"No. You go."

After five minutes of arguing, Itachi finally couldn't stand watching the two argue, seeing how he was barely able to watch the movie in peace either, he said to the two young ones."You two can argue all you want, I'm getting out of here."

"See what you've done." Sakura chided her companion. The room was then turned to silence seeing how Sasuke had nothing to retort. Unconsciously, the two began watching the movie, when all of a sudden… Screaming at the top of their lungs, the children held onto each other in fear at the appearance of the alien.

Re-entering the room at the sound of the screams, Itachi held the sight and smirked at the two,"Now, should've known better to let the two of you snuggle up to each other."

_Tonight, nii-san taught us to protect each other_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

Karin returned the attention; clearly she wasn't listening much to class. Leaning towards her, Sasuke whispered close into her ear, "Meet me at my locker after school."

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

It was lunch that day, and as usual (considering it as her usual single days), Sakura was with her clique at their usual table.

Light and jovial conversations were held, and never once or any concern was brought up regarding Sakura's latest break up, and the girl seemed to have gotten well enough. _Maybe I didn't like him as much as I thought_. Sakura frowned at the revelation, very much annoyed when she realized her slow reaction, if she had known; she'd probably saved a bucket of tears.

Unbeknownst to her, Ino was staring at her, taking note of her outfit. "You look nice today." She complimented offhandedly, immediately holding onto the attention from the table.

"Eh? Aa, yeah, thanks." Sakura replied, slightly blushing. She was never used to the compliments unlike the other Uchihas, who proudly accepted them as though it was clearly they deserved it. No, she was the only one who blushed from it, and maybe Mikoto was the only one who knew how to be humble.

"You looked like you just had sex though." The blonde female added with a tease, whilst Tenten and Naruto broke into laughter, the rest simply held bewildered expressions, except for  
Hinata and Sakura who was pretty much blushing furiously, her mouth unglamorously gaped.

"W-what?!"

"Yeah, maybe this could be your so called 'after-sex'look. Maybe with the included of a scrunched up-messy hairdo, and tadah, there we have it."

Immediately the whole table minus burst into laughters, minus Hinata who was still blushing with a look of sympathy, and Neji, who although disapprove of their brazen comment, couldn't helped but smirked, and along with the Uchiha, who so happened to be not sucking faces, like how Ino would say.

Once the laughter died down as they panted for breathe, Naruto suddenly commented, "You know, this shirt looks quite familiar."

"I think so too." Another agreement, and ended the whole table was trying to figure where they've seen the shirt before.

"I KNOW!" Naruto exclaimed, his excitement no longer containable."It's teme's favourite shirt. He wore this one most often. I could easily tell it from anywhere."

Instantly all gazes turned towards the stoic teen at the corner, who simply kept a blank look on his face, and shrugged.

Looks and raised browns of curiosity were exchanged, but no one said further, an awkward silence beheld, Sakura simply knew it. _I mean, it's just Sasuke-kun's shirt, why is it such a big deal?! It's not like they don't know how close we are_. Until her best friend broke the silence.

"At least it looked nice on you. Although I do wonder since Ice Prince here wears it that often, why hasn't any of his fans started hunting you." Instantly causing two certain concerned parties to freeze inwardly.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Finally the last class has ended. And Sasuke Uchiha hates the last class to the max. It was Chemistry, one class that was utter boredom, and he never could get a grasp of it no matter how of a prodigy he is. In addition to the boring subject, their teacher – Orochimaru sensei was a creep, always giving him that perved look that makes his insides shivers, and he didn't had back up. None of his friends were with him, so should one day he was ever raped by the perved sensei, there won't ever be help.

Stopping short in front of his locker, the raven haired male cringed even at his on thoughts. Clearing his mind, he placed his stuff and was about to head off, when a sultry voice called him.

Women and lust, the musical note in their tone never failed to catch his hearing. Turning around, lean teen was 'rewarded' from a 'hard day' as a pair of long legs sashayed her shapely hips towards him. In a few steps, the fiery red hair girl had designated by his side, her husky voice, inviting his temptation."Hey there Sasuke-kun."

_Hn_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Sakura headed home right after school, partly to run away from observant fan girls of the school's residential player, who had thought either the shirt was stolen or she bought it on purpose so she could try to couple wear it with their beloved. The other reason was also because it was a Friday. Not just any Friday, but the day of the private concert by Broken Records at the most happening club in town, Diamond and only exclusive people had invitations. Being Uchiha, they were naturally welcomed. Although Sakura wasn't a real Uchiha, Sasuke had brought her round such events enough for her to have met people and earn the exclusiveness herself.

However, concerning such, the main point was that it was the only thing that kept Sasuke's mind clear and away from simply fooling around. Ever since their first event, it had been silently made known between the two that it'd be their official bonding time as a family, or friends. _Which ever that mattered more_.

Furthermore, this was a concert by Broken Records, the favourite rock band of the two, with Sakura being fully influenced by the youngest Uchiha. Just the thought of able to enjoy awesome music and have an awesome time, Sakura could barely keep her excitement within.

It was 8.30pm, and there was still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke. Possibly that it might have slipped out f his mind, Sakura dialed his mobile, only to be received by the voicemail. Trying again, she received the same response. Giving up she decided to text him. Yet there still wasn't any reply.

Feeling impatient, she went off to dress up.

For Sakura, unlike any other girls, dressing up was simple. Seeing how all she needed was to choose between clothes as she barely put on any make up, except maybe a lip gloss and eyeliner.

With quick decision, she pulled on a black halter neck and a floral flare skirt that came up just above her knees. It was a little short, but it didn't get to her, _after all, what's clubbing if one isn't dress for hots_. The roseate teen thought a little mischievously. Donning on a belt and some hand accessories, Sakura slipped into a pair of black biker's boots, grabbing onto her valuables, she decided she'd probably find her friend at the club. Annoyingly, she reminded herself to kill him for forgetting about if she sees him. _Stupid Sasuke_.

Stepping out of the family's limo, a chilling sensation shot through the rosette's spine, it being her first time to such places alone. However, like a Uchiha should be, Sakura managed to compose herself, pulling a confident aura, she sashayed into the club, instantly earning ogling eyes from the raging male hormones.

As usual, being a party like this at Diamond meant lots of people, lots of unknown people.

Sure there were a few famous icons as well, but still many of which unknown to the pinkette. Despite being part of the Uchiha family and the last Haruno, Mikoto had always been unwilling to let her gain the attention of the media, claiming to protect her best friend's daughter from the cruel scrutiny of the paparazzi, although she did promise to introduce her soon, once most likely by the age of 21.

However, with Sasuke bringing her places of such, had already let others in of presence of the Haruno heir.

Briefly the young woman had been told of her parentage, how her parents, the famous Harunos who died in a car accident, leaving all their wealth to their only daughter, who would have been harmed in the eyes of greed of others.

With intent of having a great time, Sakura pushed her thoughts out and headed towards the bar, thinking that it'd be the best place to start.

Idly sitting by the bar, Sakura was mildly entertained by the cute bartender as he mixed exotic looking drinks, of which were lightly alcoholic that he had her tried. However, right as she was sipping her lime vodka, a random clubber invited her to dance. Feeling bored then, the pinkette agreed, although deep within she felt uneasy, as how she was alone.

Turned out, it was only got the ball rolling. Dancing at the clubs had never been more fun than this, as Sakura swayed her slim hips, inviting guys and girls alike to dance with her.

Dancing for almost an hour since, her first partner long parted from her, and right now some random hottie was grinding her like he owned her. So what if he's hot. Sakura was getting slightly turned off and a little irritated, in addition to the exhaustion from non-stop hour of euphoria, the young Haruno pushed herself away head back to the bar counter, before she could make an order, a waiter handed her a martini. Puzzled by his offer, the waiter only turned his head towards a direction of another male with blonde mane who winked at her. Hesitating, the coral hair girl decided to decline and requested for a Long Island Ice tea.

Just as she received her drink, the man from who offered her the drink had taken the seat beside her. After a brief glance to who it was, Sakura ignored the guy and returned to her drink. It was a rude gesture, who clearly wanted to be left alone for the moment, however the guy was barely offended, or if he is, she couldn't tell. Not with the smirk he was wearing. _But his smirk can't be compared to Sasuke-kun's_. She subconsciously thought.

"Hello to you." The man began. With an arm stretched out, he introduced himself. "I'm Ryan Miyagi. And you are?"

"Hi back to you. Am not interested to know neither do I want to let on my name." The pinkette replied in a bored voice, her expression kept impassive.

Sakura could have bet she sighted a scowl from the guy. But it was far to fast for her to be sure, seeing how he had kept the smirk on, which was pulling wider into a lopsided smile. Despite how Sasuke would have looked better, the man wore that lopsided grin well on his chiseled features, but it was noted how the gleam in his pale brown eyes held murder. That instant eye contact shivered the petite girl.

Smirking once more, his eyes carrying the same emotion, he flirted." It's alright, what's a name anyway, as long as one enjoys a night like this. How about we forget the introduction and get moving by the dance floor."

Slightly frightened, the girl was about t ignore him once more when she caught sight of a certain raven hair male in the far off distance behind Ryan. Finishing her drink, Sakura stood up and started her way but was held back by the offended male. "Come on, it's just a dance. It's the club. So let's be moving."

Annoyance had already replaced all signs of fears, and the rosette tried to tug her wrist out of his grip. "Not interested, you mind letting go?!" But his hands stayed firm.

"Bug off creep!" The young woman raised her voice causing the blonde man to instantly let go, his hands in the air and his expression played the innocent act he was attempting to portray. Smirking, he leaned towards Sakura, and snarled, "Have fun while it lasts."

Shaken from his words, the pinkette stood from her seat, and decided to continue a look out for Sasuke. However, after fifteen minutes of scanning through the club, she got frustrated. It was hard to spot him with the number of people in here, and clearly the club's lightings were creating a slight headache, maybe with addition of the alcohol, although she hadn't drank a lot.

Giving up, Sakura decided to leave, _especially since the mood had been destroyed by that creep_.

Once out of the club, Sakura searched through her purse for her cellular to call the chauffer, but it seemed she had misplaced it. Irritated, the girl started to pace downtown towards the main road hoping to be able to catch a cab, whilst she muttered cuss words and grumbled for a bad end to the night.

Lost in her own mind, Sakura barely paid attention to her surroundings, when all of a sudden, a pair of rough hands came from behind her, one muffled her whilst another had a vice grip of her wrists.

In a second, she was being dragged to one of the back alleys that she had just passed.

Pinned against the wall with a hard push, the girl recovered from her shock and look up to come in gaze with the blonde man she met earlier on. _Bastard_, with a helluva nerve to attack her at such a time. Estimated it could probably be around 12 midnight, and the freaking creep was already trying to mess with her. Fighting with all her might to resist, Sakura managed to aim for a hard kick in his shin but was returned with a hard slap across her left cheek, the impact goading her tears to fall, making herself look weak and pathetic.

"Fucking bitch, eh. Rude and all when I was being nice to you. If you had been smarter, I wouldn't have to do this here. But since you ask for it." Sneered the half blood. His torso was pressed against the petite girl, both her wrists held tightly within his right hand, allowing his other limb to roam about as he wish, whilst the poor female could only muster whimpers at each contact by his filthy paws.

She wasn't as weak as he thought, _fucking asshole, I bet I could've taken him anytime. I'm a fucking trained Uchiha, I can easily kick his ass. I've learned enough martial arts I could have. Sasuke knows it, he knows I'm strong. He knows_.

Just as he was about to reach under her skirt, the man was violently pulled off the pinkette. Finally relieved from his grasp, Sakura could only slum to the ground partly from exhaustion and partly from the effects of the alcohol. Her vision hazed at what it seemed that the Ryan dude was being beaten up. After a couple of minutes, an unknown person came face to face with her. His lips seemed to be moving, but nothing was registered in her mind. Soon, everything became black, not before she called out. "Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello again. Sorry am a lil late on this. I was quite refusing to upload a chapter until I was at least a chapter ahead. But, then after awhile I thought, to heck with it. I would make someone's day by updating if he/she was looking forward to this.**

**So, ta-dah. Ok, hope you guys really like this, cos... Oh wells, I wrote alot. Haha.**

**And yes, since I've yet to produce a chapter 4 yet, ya, be prepared to wait well, a little longer.**

**Good news though, I'll be having my 2 weeks of break in a 2 week's time, so... I'll try to write loads and update often.**

**And thank you for waiting, and reviewing.**

**Well, ja ne. Good night, enjoys and hope to see you soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 4

_thoughts_.

* * *

- Sasuke at age of 5 -

School was fun, everybody seemed to like him. Although Sakura seemed to enjoy herself when he's with her, she seemed to not fit in.

_School wasn't so fun afterall, cos Sakura was bullied, people were calling her names, and she cried._

_I promised. And I didn't keep it._

_I didn't like school today, cos I shouted as the other children, for bullying Sakura. They made me broke my promise._

_Things are better now, I only stayed close to those who didn't bullied Sakura._

_There was Naruto, he was funny._

_Ino was nice, she took care of Sakura when I wasn't around_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

Just as he was about to reach under her skirt, the man was violently pulled off the pinkette. Finally relieved from his grasp, Sakura could only slum to the ground partly from exhaustion and partly from the effects of the alcohol. Her vision hazed at what it seemed that the Ryan dude was being beaten up. After a couple of minutes, an unknown person came face to face with her. His lips seemed to be moving, but nothing was registered in her mind. Soon, everything became black, not before she called out. "Sasuke."

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

Highly intoxicated with the hard liquor from Diamond, a certain raven hair male was currently having a good time making out with his companion. Just a little more and he would be on Fourth base. This was good enough, no need for the second or third, although the young Uchiha would certainly be glad if the red hair female was willing to give him a third base which would add up as a bonus.

They were already on bed, and just a little push and his lust will be fulfilled. Yet in a midst of that heated kissing, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a slight tugging within him, as though to tell him of his wrong doings. But it wasn't like his first time, _so why now_? Brushing it off, he suddenly felt a jolt under his skin, and he was certain this was no familiar sign from his sexual arousal. Irritated by the feeling, the young man stopped, earning a groan of dissatisfaction from Karin.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." It was all he answered whilst he tried to gather his thoughts, the tugging still at his heart. Unable to comprehend, the already disinterested Sasuke gave in to his now throbbing head and decided to sleep.

* * *

ITACHI'S POV

Fumbling for his keys, Itachi opened the door to the Uchiha mansion. It was already past 2 in the morning, so when he was greeted by the 50 year old butler, Tadao, the dark eye male was surprised.

"Tadao-san?!"

"Itachi-sama, you're home."

"Aa. And what is it that may have had you awake until now?" The elder Uchiha inquired. However before the elderly male could reply, Itachi enquired in regard of his sibling, a habit he had grown accustomed to seeing how his parents were often not home.

"No, Sasuke-sama has yet to return home." That statement had instantly earning a nod or understanding from the young man.

"How about Sakura?"

"Sakura-sama went out earlier on and has yet to return home either. I was waiting for her, for fear she might be lock out." The butler responded calmly. This immediately had Itachi frowning.

Sakura was never one to stay out unless it was a sleepover, which the household would have been informed beforehand, or unless she was out with Sasuke. With the absence of his younger brother, the ebony hair man decided to go with the assumption that Sakura was indeed in company of his sibling.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Opening her emerald green orbs, Sakura found herself shutting her eyes once more as she wince at the blinding light that was pouring in through the window. Slowly opening them again, the pinkette found herself in an unidentified location. It was a bedroom alright, expensively furnished as well, but not any one that she's familiar with. Nervousness crept within her as she tried to recall recent happenings.

Sitting up on the bed, she found herself deeply scrutinize by a young male seated at the corner of the room. His posture was leaned towards her, hands laced together placed in front of his face, partially hiding them only to reveal ruby red orbs against the seemingly fair skin. His clothes were simple, an off-white cashmere turtleneck and brown slacks, all in which only made his red mop of hair stood out. In anyway, minus his hairstyle and maybe his dressing, and trading his red for black, Sakura could've swore she might have been looking at Sasuke right then. _I mean, he did have that same Sasuke-pose. And there I use to think how stupid it was, and he probably would be the only one on earth to pose that way, not that it made him any less hotter, in fact it doubled the notch_. _Then again - Sasuke_. Immediately she inwardly growled at the name.

Seeming to notice the sudden frown appearing on her delicate features, the young male, got up from the armchair and strode towards her, a smirk forming on his face.

_Gawd, why do all rich men gotta have that effing smirk that made them look so good, not that it could have won Sasuke-kun's but it's almost there anyway_. Then at the realization of said male popping up in her mind repeatedly, the pink hair female became irritated, and swore to literally kill the young Uchiha when she returned home, whilst she mentally mutilate him on the spot.

Bending to meet her eyes, the young man studied her sudden change of expressions, amused by the speed of transition, he dropped his smirk and smiled a genuine smile, and extended his hand.

"I'm Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori."

Taken aback by his sudden warm greeting, Sakura blinked a couple of moments, and further observed how he looked to be in his mid-twenties, probably like Itachi, before she noticed her lack of manners and returned the handshake. "I'm Sakura."

"Just Sakura?" Uchiha Sakura or Haruno Sakura? Neither sounded right for an introduction to a stranger, especially one of wealthy status, things might get out. Contemplating hard, she finally replied.

"Haruno Sakura." Glancing nervously, she wondered what he thought about her answer. The Sasori guy then stood back up, his expression seemed to be in deep thought, before he gave a brief nod to her in acknowledgement.

Taking the opportunity, Sakura instantly blurt out the question that was already beginning to drown her in regards of her situation.

"Ano, may I ask, what happened?"

The young man, apparently thought nothing much of it and bluntly replied. "Aa, nothing. I heard your cries while walking pass. Found you and the guy. Knocked him out before calling for back up. Then I brought you over to my place, since you were unconscious, and I didn't know where you live."

"Aa. I see. Thank you for saving me. It'd be an honour if I could return you my gratitude."

"Thank you, but it's alright. It was, after all a justified act."

"Well, then thank you very much again." Sakura gave cheery smile before excusing herself." But I need to leave. Out all night without telling anyone, my family would be much worried."

Nodding in agreement, the young male offered her a ride, which Sakura gladly took.

* * *

The heavy white doors of the Uchiha household opened to reveal before the old butler – a certain ebony hair resident.

"Sasuke-sama." The butler although was used to seeing his young master coming home in the mornings and sometimes in the afternoon with clear effects of a hangover, was then surprised to find Sasuke's lone presence.

"Hn." The young man grunted a reply before heading to his own room. If he had known, he wouldn't have drunk that much, but then again, he had repeatedly told himself that. Damn himself, and right now he was dying to get into bed and continue sleeping.

Unfortunately, his needs could only be fulfilled later on as Itachi started from across the hallway, towards him. A frown was etched deep into his face, and he looked piss. As an Uchiha, Sasuke knew better when another is in a bad mood and one obvious thing to do was to steer clear in order to prevent any heated argument. However, it seemed, that this would be difficult to avoid as Itachi's fury intent was evidently meant for his younger brother.

"Where's have the two of you been?" the older man spoke, his jaws clench and his calm tone was voice. "Do you know how worried I've been? It's fine if you gallivanting around, but taking Sakura with you and not notifying me?"

"Wha-what?" It took a full moment to understand what Itachi was saying, Sakura was indeed not home, and by what he is saying, apparently, she hadn't been home since last night, and Sakura was not one to be irresponsible.

During the past hour, the Uchiha brothers were in frantic search of their adopted sibling - of all times, when their parents were out of town. The older of the two huff a long sigh, as he hung up the phone with Sasuke who was driving around. He had called back for the third time, and with no news each time. To think he was the eldest and to have watch over them.

SASUKE'S POV

_Damn, damn, damn_. It was the only word that could cross his mind as he berated himself for forgetting about their plans. It was all more to be damned with him, as he only recalled it when Itachi asked about the possible places where she could have been.

The family chauffer had claimed to drop the young mistress at Diamond last night, where he had been, and was supposedly been – with her.

Driving down the bustling streets of the converted popular nightlife spots, his obsidian eyes scan through thoroughly, hoping to catch a glimpse of that familiar shade of pink. It was an almost impossible feat, considering the number of hours between then and now. Plausible chances, Sakura could have left and is currently far from where he is, and hopefully, in safe hands.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

She only returned an hour later after she awoke despite the ride being less than half an hour, as the young Akasuna male had been insistent that she had breakfast before leaving, which she had trouble declining.

As the Uchiha compound started revealing itself behind the cherry blossom trees that lined the estate, Sakura noticed the widening fraction of those wine red eyes of the man seated beside her. He wasn't shocked, and it was impossible that he was awed by the richness that adorned the building.

"You are related to the Uchihas?"

At that moment, her question of his surprise was answered. "Well, I guess so."

"Funny how, Itachi never mentioned he had a pretty doll like you living with him." Sasori smirked, and still Sakura failed to not raise it in comparison to her ebony hair child hood friend.

Blushing at his compliment, the young lady gave a polite smile before boldly questioning her benefactor. "You knew Itachi-nii san?"

"We go way back. I mean its weird that I've dropped by here a couple of times, but I've failed to have seen you around."

"Well, the estate is not small for sure."

Giving a rueful thought, the red head gave a slight nod in agreement, inviting a comfortable silence as the limousine pulled up onto the driveway, then halting in front of the celebrated entrance.

Stepping gracefully out of the vehicle, Sakura decided on an invitation, which was politely decline as he thought it'd be rude to have dropped by at almost no notice.

This, Sakura couldn't have insist, and gave a bow of gratitude before bidding her newly found acquaintance goodbye.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

"Sakura! Where have you been?" Itachi queried, concern strongly displayed both in his voice and on his face, as the roseate stepped into the hallways. He had immediately hurried over as soon as the butler had one of the maids to send the message.

"Itachi nii-san." The pinkette greeted before hurrying to apologize for worrying him. "I'm really sorry. My cellphone was misplaced, and I knocked out at a nearby alley before being taken care off by a kind young man."

She had purposely left out the part about almost being raped, knowing Itachi, he was most likely to make a fuss, and right now all she wanted was a nice clean bath and forget about last night. However, like any older brother who had watch her since young, he knew better if she was hiding anything. Depending on the issue, the Uchiha would sometimes close an eye, but this was regarding her well-being.

Pursing his lips, he pulled another frown, his deep voice questioned her in a serious tone."Sakura, are sure there is nothing more?"

Gulping, the young lady was about to pull in a fast one about her saviour being a friend of his, but realized in time that if she mentioned that, most likely Itachi would find out from Sasori. Also, chances are the red head might let out about it. Either way, there was no way she was going to get past him.

Darting her eyes towards the marble flooring, Sakura to a deep breathe before confessing."I got into trouble, was almost raped in the alley before Sasori san intercepted and save me. I was then brought over to his place."

Darted a quick glance at the young man's face, she noticed how his obsidian pearls had widened much unusually in a moment before it his browns deepened into another round of frowns. His face was clench set, and knowing enough, it was obvious Itachi was hard on pissed, and Itachi was never pissed with her. Either annoyed or cross, but never that angry. Swallowing hard, she expected a lashing for wondering out on her own of some sort, something the Uchihas never permitted.

However, Itachi only stood back up, his arms releasing her shoulders that had ached from his subconscious stronger grip. Taking a deep breathe, the dark hair male pulled out his cell and gave it a dial before speaking into it.

"I want you home right now."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, miss me much? Heh.**

**Sorry for the late update. The past two weeks had been crazy with submission.**

**Its the hols now, and I admit, I've been neglecting this.**

**How could anyone not be with Kkotboda Namja?! Four goodlooking dudes, and at least real, unlike Sasuke. Haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Surprise not, it wasn't Sasuke that saved her? Although Ms. cinnamon had me contemplating. But nah, we'll leave SasuxSaku flufflies in the further chappies.**

**And I so agree, people these days just don't like to spare us authors reviews.**

**I mean, I know I've people reading. Not as much as my previous story, but they were alerting and favouriting, so why no reviews? D:**

**I hope I'll find surprises when I return from camp on Sat, or Sunday. I'm hoping to update next week too.**

**Make me happy okays?**

**I hope Naruto does, within the next two days. You know, with Sasuke finally appearing. *faints from long wait***

**P.S thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favourited :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 5

_thoughts_.

* * *

- Sakura at age of 6 -

_Mikoto kaa-san finally allowed me to take up martial arts. Itachi nii-san said I really had a way with her. I didn't know what that means, but I do know that soon I'll be doing the cool moves that Sasuke-kun showed in the past months, and I get to learn with him too_.

_Sasuke-kun has been really nice to practice with me after class ends so that I could catch up with him. He says that I am strong, but my moves are too weak. So what does that means? Am I weak?_

_

* * *

  
_

PREVIOUSLY...

Itachi only stood back up, his arms releasing her shoulders that had ached from his subconscious stronger grip. Taking a deep breathe, the dark hair male pulled out his cell and gave it a dial before speaking into it.

"I want you home right now."

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

His was driving far out from Diamond and out of the commercial area, towards home, his midnight orbs still frantically searching the streets, hoping to catch a certain rosette making her way home. Just then, his phone rang, it was Itachi.

Quickly answering, the teen blurted before even giving his brother a chance to speak.

"Sakura's home?"

But the older man only muttered for him to return home then. From his tone, Sasuke could tell that it was a serious matter, but nevertheless, the one call had ensured his dear Sakura to be backed home unscathed. _Unscathed – I hope_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Sitting in the bathtub of the bathroom she shared with Sasuke, the pinkette forced herself to relax and forget about the previous incident. _I mean, especially since Itachi nii-san isn't making a big deal about it_.

With a deep sigh, Sakura submerged herself into the tub of warm water, all the way just below her nose. After lining her emerald orbs around the chicly designed bathroom, she drew down her lids, allowing herself to get a quick shut eye.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

After parking his car in the Uchiha's underground carpark, the young male hurried up to the main house, striding quickly past greeting maids and servants, the pale man was ushered to the living room to where Itachi was waiting.

Eager to be reassured his pink maiden safe return, he assumed her to be in company of his elder brother. With that in mind, he quickened his already hurried pace.

Upon entering the room, the young man was disappointed to only see Itachi who had his back towards him as he looked through one of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Keeping his tone calm, Sasuke enquired, making his presence known. "Where is she?"

Scoffing, the elder of the two finally turned around, his tone grim."If you had cared, you wouldn't have forgotten about her."

His black irises were focused on the dark carpeted flooring, displaying his regret. "I know, .. "

"Knowing isn't enough Sasuke." The long hair man cut in, his tone had softened from before. "You should know of our mother's instructions, to keep Sakura safe."

"Let alone that, it was never a good idea to have a girl going to dangerous places like those, especially alone. I know it's not your fault, but you could at least try to remember."

The tone of Itachi's voice transiting at every few words caught the younger man's attention. Looking at his brother, he managed to catch that brief strained look that seemed to melt into his voice.

"She was violated. She was almost raped."

* * *

Almost immediately after Itachi had dismissed him, Sasuke hurried up to Sakura's room, hoping, once more, that she wasn't too badly traumatized.

Like any Uchiha, Sakura was taught to keep hide any sign of weakness. Like Sakura as she is, her obedience and determination trained her to be a fine member of his family. But being Sakura, she never could keep her emotions away too long. Worrying that she have been bottling up her fear, when Itachi claimed she displayed no signs of any trauma, and was almost like herself, the obsidian hair male had to control his urge to dash to her room.

Opening the white washed wooden door, the anxious young man took a step into suite size room.

"Sakura?" he eagerly called out. Hearing no response, he searched the room. Failing to find her, her turned towards their bathroom. Giving two light knocks on the door, the lack of reply continued. Pressing his ears to the door, he heard nothing. It was almost silent as a graveyard; then again, it would be almost impossible to hear anything through fine wood such as this. Inwardly, the dark hair teen berated himself for such ignorance. _For god's sake, this is part of an Uchiha household_.

Moving his hand towards the knob he attempted opening it, but not before he knocked once more. With the fail of response, Sasuke turned the knob. It was unlocked as usual.

For as long as possible, whilst the two shared the bathroom, neither had ever bothered locking to the door. However, it was not because the two trusted each other with privacy, but they were simply unbothered, and would sometimes even barge in while the other was in it. Of cos, like any supposedly siblings or roommates, or whatsnot else they would be referred as, they had arguments over the use of the lavatory. They were so use to seeing each other, that it bewilders the young man even wondered why he'd still get turn on by the sight of the rosette on other occasion, when she was not in any form of nudity.

Frowning at the inappropriate timing of thoughts, the young Uchiha pushed the door opened.

It was not the first time she fell asleep , and it wasn't the first time he caught her doing so either, neither was it the first time he disapprove of it. At instant sight of the sleeping beauty in the tub, Sasuke lamented. "SAKURA!"

Hearing the sudden call of her name, said girl jolted up from her slumber. Turning towards the voice, her surprised expression turned to one of annoyance followed by one of fury. Not sounding any acknowledgement to her childhood friend, the pinkette picked up a wet bath sponge and threw it at Sasuke, who managed to dodge it before returning to mind her own business.

"I thought I told you to quit doing that, it's dangerous." He chided, but however continued to stand there, focusing his obsidian orbs on her pastel pink locks as he search for a way to apologize to her.

After about five minutes or longer, he noticed the young woman before him getting up, boldly bearing her nakedness as she walked across the bathroom to dry herself. Finally putting on a bathrobe, she finished whatever other businesses in the bathroom, then head towards the doorway where the brooding male was still stoned in his position, his face was down cast.

For anyone who didn't know him better, would be surprise to see an Uchiha, or rather even Uchiha Sasuke, blatantly exposing emotions like this. But Sakura knew better, between the two, nothing was hidden, yet being Sakura, it was still not enough of an act of apology. Lifting her dainty hands to his strong chest, the pinkette shove Sasuke hard, to allow herself access out of the lavatory, her anger clearly displayed. She was throwing a tantrum, and the both know it, but she didn't care, and he had no choice but to put up with it. _After all, I did break a promise_.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he remained where he was, his gaze trailing behind the pinkette as she proceed to put on some clothes.

It was not easy, to offer to make up to someone, especially when she has almost everything. Sighing once more, the ebony headed male moved over to Sakura, who just finished putting on her clothes.

"Sakura." He called out, but said girl ignored him as she moved over to her dresser and sat down whilst she dried her long tresses. She was about to get up and lift when Sasuke started over, leaving him no other possible solution but to trap the angry female. Placing each of his huge hands on each side of the seat, the tall man had to bend down, or rather kneel, in order to be on the same level as she is. A frown was etched on his pale features, but no doubt one could read the ache he held for the girl when he heard what almost happened to her.

Sakura turned away, refusing to face him, and it was not only was she angry with him, but also how she didn't like that look on his face. He was upset, upset that she was angry, and he probably knew what happened too, and he was upset over it, and she knew it. And she didn't like the fact she was the cause of his distress. No, she just didn't like to see him sad.

"Look, I'm sorry Sakura. And if there's anything I could do about it I would. And you do know I've never been good at such, so you have to let me know, so I can make it up to you." His tone was almost much too soft, and gentle as he hoax her to stop being angry with him.

Sakura hated this, almost every time it happened. Cos as they both know, it was impossible for her to stay angry for long, especially at him. Turning to glare straight at his pair of midnight orbs, she mumbled with a pout. "I really hate you, you know that?!"

At the moment she spoke, the man knew he was forgiven. With a cheeky grin, he brushed off her comment," Nah, you love me too much to do that." Earning him a swat targeted for his head. However, he caught her frail wrist, then gazing at her emerald irises, he added seriously, "I'm really sorry."

Leaning in to give her a hug, Sasuke muttered an almost inaudibly," Stay safe."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Helloes. short chappie here, I know. But no worries, I already have started on the next, now its only a matter on how well I keep up. **

**School reopens next week, I'll try to update one more, but no promises.**

**And that's about all I guess.**

**I did like the last chapter's response. Thanks a million to you guys.**

**Although reviews are still terrible.**

**Well, let's hope for the better while I continue with the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 6

_thoughts_.

* * *

- Sakura at age of 13 -

_Junior High is crazy, we got into the same school, the four of us. But Sasuke-kun didn't seem to like school. Says he hates the fan girls, and promised to kill me if I were to leave him alone_.

_I made new friends, Tenten, Hinata and Karin. Hinata seems to take a liking to Naruto though, whom I forced to stay with Sasuke-kun at all times, so he wouldn't kill me_.

_Sasuke's becoming broody. Mikoto kaa-san says its hormones; Itachi nii-san says he's just jealous and trying to act cool. Thank god he still talks, but he doesn't seem to like Ryota-kun_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY …_

Leaning in to give her a hug, Sasuke muttered an almost inaudibly," Stay safe."

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

The pinkette pulled away right after a comfortable amount of time, then she pouted," If you must know, I am dying to pummel the guy till he's at least an inch to death. The way he held me, he was mocking me, and I couldn't at all muster the strength to punch him in the face. You know what that makes me?"

Sasuke could see she was really upset now. And with the both of them, emotions could flow as she pleases. The tears were already threatening to fall, yet it seemed like she was going to make up for previously. She didn't want to cry, and the only way he could help her, was to change the topic.

"I know Sakura, I know you're strong. So don't go crying on me alright?" Reaching out a hand to her porcelain face, he brushed off the already fallen tears.

"So now I owe you one, and how would you like me to make it up?"

The pale teen asked softly as his dark eyes proceeded to looked up to Sakura, waiting for her to issue him his 'punishment', only to see a devilish smirk hanging contrastingly from her angelic features.

"I want you to sacrifice one week of your time to make up for that bonding night you missed."

_What?_ The young man twitched.

"Is that too much to ask for?"

Pursing his lips into a fine line, Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

"It'll start once semester holidays begin." She instructed while watching the young male dropped his annoyed expression into a bored one.

"Hn. Annoying." The raven headed muttered almost inaudibly, but his companion caught it anyways.

"What did you say?" Sakura snapped.

"What did I say? What could I have said Sakura-chan?" The teen mocked her, giving her a lopsided smile.

"I know you said something, and you better pray it wasn't 'annoying' that you called me." Her rosebud lips were already forming a pout, causing Sasuke to grin.

"How could I ever?! When you know I love you so." He was chuckling, oh so clearly teasing the pink hair girl, causing her further puff up her cheeks. _Hn, stupid Sasuke_.

* * *

- Time skipped -

SASUKE'S POV

Like any other time, it flew just as fast, and pretty much, a week was almost over. Right then, two particular teens were seating in their classroom with their friends as well as they waited for their late-as-usual teacher.

_Did anyone ever mention homeroom with Kakashi really sucked? Cos it really does_.

Inwardly the young Uchiha sighed for the fifth time during that half-hour wait. Not that he usually cares, but it really is a bummer to have to wait, especially when he was surrounded with people like these. He couldn't complain, but, it still is annoying. He was already seating at the back row, with a certain loud mouth blonde babbling non stop to himself. Or rather, Naruto was supposedly talking to him, but then again, who would ever take the blonde boy seriously enough to really listen to his conversation? So there he had Naruto talking to himself in front, and Shikamaru off to Naruto's right, dozing off. Behind the lazy genius would be Sakura, who was talking to Ino and girls, and he couldn't risk talking to her. On his other side sat Karin, talking to a brunette, was it Ami or Kin, (he didn't care) who had dropped by her desk to talk, or maybe from what he saw, it seemed like she was trying to get his attention as he noticed her glancing over shoulders every few moments. He didn't paid attention to her, but he could feel her gaze on him.

Just when he was thinking of possible ways to mentally kill his teacher, said man appeared.

"Alright class, I'm here with a couple of announcements then you could leave, so make sure you pay attention, 'cos this is important." The grey hair man stated as his only visible eye scan the class to catch any stray minds. Affirming all eyes on him, he continued. "As you know, next week would be your study break, so make sure you do not turn up for classes. By any chance there's a need for you to meet up with your teachers please do so to make an appointment before Monday. Examination period starts the week after, so make sure you turn up at the right time. That's all for the day, you may be dismissed."

_Hn, exams_. Everyone hates exams, no one likes exams, and this does not exclude a certain Uchiha. Nope, it didn't. Because like any child, he too has parents whom he has meet expectations to. In addition, being an Uchiha, meant even higher expectations as compared to any regular kid, thus during that period of time, when one says study break, Uchiha Sasuke meant it. Which equals to no fooling around, light break – yes, but no girls. Not even guy friends, unless they're there to study.

So to this certain ebony hair teen, it meant cooping up in the Uchiha compound studying the week off, with Sakura as his only companion. Not that he minds, since in fact there is only her that he needs, especially in terms of for Chemistry.

Yes, surprisingly, but definitely not illogically, but nobody is perfect, and in academic terms, Sasuke's flaw would be in his most hated subject – Chemistry. For certain, one couldn't blame the man, _I mean who could ever understand what the teacher is teaching when all he ever does is lay creepy, snake-like gazes on one, and makes weird hisses_. Sighing, the young male mused to himself, _Thank God for Sakura_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

_How could anyone ever like math?_ This particular question had been replaying on her mind over and over again, as Sasuke tried explaining differentiations of algebraic expressions to her once more.

Her mind had already long blanked out and her forest-green orbs were currently sneaking glances at the window leading to the cold yet sunny October. It was almost winter and like any other season, the girl just love it as it is as long as it did not meant seating in her room, or anywhere for that matter, studying math.

"Sakura." A velvety voice called out, pulling her back to Earth. "Pay attention."

"For someone who was reprimanding me earlier on, you're not practicing what you preach."

"But it's math, Sasuke-kun. It's the most unfriendly subject ever."

"It will be if you actually try to befriend it."

"I actually did try Sasuke." The girl hissed. She was frustrated, and it was obvious. Her nose was scrunched up, leading the brows to frown in result of the worry lines forming on her unusually large forehead.

"Just not hard enough." The young man muttered to himself. With further clear signs of irritation from his tutee, Sasuke decided a break. "Fine, but we will resume in half an hour's time. "

* * *

- Time skipped -

SASUKE'S POV

_Did I ever mention how pain in the neck examination periods are?_ Not only he had to study for them, he had to put up with Chemistry and Sakura's strict teaching. _Never knew the pinkette would be such an annoyance_, as he recalled her nags and all. _I wasn't even that tough on her when we were on Math. _And Math was such a prick with Sakura being a whole contradiction to her words as she kept getting distracted.

Thank God the exams are almost complete, with only two papers to go. His and her most dreaded Chemistry and Math respectively.

One would look forward to the following week as their term break begins, even for a Uchiha prodigy. However, it wasn't much of a look forward to if one counts having to put up with Sakura's whines and whims. And she's not even like that on usual terms, just with him _and on purpose_.

_Tsk, annoying_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

It was right after the Math paper that found Sakura skipping down the school hallways and onto the car park where the family limousine was waiting for her. She was grateful her hated subject was far from over, although the girl wondered if she should be as cheery as she considered the fact that she might do badly for the paper. Deciding to put worries aside the green-eyed girl slide in the vehicle and headed for home.

Upon reaching the entering the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was so caught up without her worry, she hadn't realized the presence of a certain auburn head male who was heading out until she bumped into him.

"Sasori-san." The young Haruno gasped as she flushed a couple of shades red that could have matched up to said man's hair. She could already hear the soft muffled giggles from the maids who were in the vicinity. Trying as hard as she hope to, she pulled on a cool front, and smiled politely at the guest. "How nice to see you. What could you have brought you here?"

The man simply replied her with an equally polite smile."Please be off with the formalities Sakura. I feel old just with that suffix. "

Said girl only giggled in return. "As you wish Sasori. So?" Asked Sakura, as she cocked her head of pastel pink to aside, awaiting for his reply to her other question.

"Aa. I was here just having a small discussion over work with Itachi, and was about to leave, but just since you're here might as well." His ruby red eyes glinted as he smirked, obvious with something up his sleeve.

"Eh?" squeaked the pinkette, as nervousness took its toil over her being unsure of what to expect.

"Would you like to have tea with me?"

"Eh- eh, now?" Sakura blurted, or rather squeaked once more, in a pitch higher than usual.

"Well, yes." Sasori stated as a matter of fact, his red orbs displayed amusement.

"But- well, I'm supposed to be studying for examinations, and sort of tutor Sasuke-kun. How about we postpone it? Like maybe, tomorrow after my paper or Saturday?"

"Saturday then. I'll pick you up." The Akasuna heir merely smiled when Sakura nodded her flushed head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I terribly apologize if this chapter isn't too well delivered. First off for the slight delay. I was hoping to update more, but apparently the next part is pretty much in the mess, and I need to sort it out, and also the reason for the length.**

**Class starts tomorrow for me, hopefully I'll be able to tidy up the next couple of paragraph and produce one better than this.**

**Sorry for the time skipping, but this story will probably drag through a period, hence the need for it. But no worries, there'll be lots of of dramamama up, soon. I hope.**

**And I'm crossing my fingers for reviews :S**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 7

thoughts.

* * *

- Sakura at age of 15 -

_Sasuke-kun seems to cling to me, and unwilling to talk much to anyone else. Even when its Naruto or Ino, which leads her to scold him often_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY …_

Would you like to have tea with me?"

"Eh- eh, now?" Sakura blurted, or rather squeaked once more, in a pitch higher than usual.

"Well, yes." Sasori stated as a matter of fact, his red orbs displayed amusement.

"But- well, I'm supposed to be studying for examinations, and sort of tutor Sasuke-kun. How about we postpone it? Like maybe, tomorrow after my paper or Saturday?"

"Saturday then. I'll pick you up." The Akasuna heir merely smiled when Sakura nodded her flushed head.

* * *

INO'S POV

It was right after the last paper and the blonde and friends had gathered in the school hallway as usual, as they waited for each of them to come out of the classroom.

"Gawd, he's slow." Ino complained, and just at that moment, her object of critique came into view, an arm slung casually over Karin.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme. Can't you just wait till you meet us before you go round frolicking?"

"Yeah, and of all peo-" Before the long hair blonde could complete her sentence, Sasuke shot her a glare before whispering something into Karin's ear which she responded with a giggle and gave him a lingering kiss before throwing a look of triumph at the gang and sashayed off. _Bastard_.

Making sure that the red head wasn't in sight, Ino continued her sentence." Of all people, you just have to include her. I hope you do remember that none of us over her is on good terms with her."

The Uchiha simply gave a shrug and nonchalantly replied. "Sakura has nothing against her." _I swear, I was pretty much flabbergasted at his response. I mean for goodness sake, he and Sakura were almost inseparable, and he acted like Karin was never the betrayer_. _Seriously, bastard_.

And the rosette said nothing either, but Hinata didn't failed to notice the discomfort and the disturbed look that hid within the emerald pools of Sakura. Instantly, the soft spoken girl brought up a different topic. "So shall we head for lunch?"

The gang decided lunch at Midori, a place that could fit the eight of them, and at the same time fulfill Naruto's ramen craving yet serve decent food.

"I seriously have no idea how anyone of you could survive any day without ramen." The sun-kissed blonde male commented in between slurps of his third bowl.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at him, whereas poor Hinata tried to come up with a good answer. "E-erm, I mean Naruto-kun. If ramen were to be everyone else's favourite food, there may not be enough for you."

"Aa, you're right." The young Uzumaki replied chirpily."Gosh you're so smart." The others simply shook their heads in disbelief. It was then when Ino cheerily suggested.

"You know, we should plan something for the holidays. It's a full month and I'm sure we don't want to waste by lazing around in Konoha."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Sakura asked her friend.

Smirking triumphantly, the blue-eyed girl replied. "A week in Mizu no Kuni, while residing at Yamanaka's holiday resort by the beach. Daddy actually suggested it, as long as we don't turn the place up-side-down."

"Yeah, awesome Ino. What say you guys?! A little sunshine away from this freezing cold…" sang the blonde male.

"I think it's great." Seconded Tenten, as she gave her boyfriend a pleading look waiting for him to agree.

"I guess that would be fine with me." Sighed the stoic brunette and in an instant had Tenten beaming.

"Uh-huh. And that way, Hinata will be able to go as well." Ino chirped, whilst she inwardly gave herself a pat on her back. There wasn't really a need to ask the rest, seeing how Shikamaru would definitely give in despite himself muttering troublesome, _Shika-kun never fails to make me happy_, and her pink-hair counterpart, like the blonde female herself, would agree to this trip. Whereas the other stoic male, _he wouldn't say no to Sakura_. "Seeing how its Friday, how about we get home today packed and we meet tomorrow evening at the airport, that way we can reach Mizu no Kuni by night, have a good rest before enjoying ourselves."

"I can't!" Sakura exclaimed upon hearing Ino's plans and immediately all turned to her, causing the rosete to blush.

"Why can't you?" Her best friend asked, surprise riding up her dainty features. Seldom had she ever has Sakura against her.

"I-I… haveadatetomorrow." Mumbled Sakura, her face heating a notch higher at ever word.

"WHAT?!" both blondes ejaculated, their state of surprise turning to shock, despite inwardly they had no idea why were they at all. _I mean, why would we? Like said before, Sakura's failed relationships are as bad as Sasuke's dating games. The only problem, is that Sakura actually expected things, unlike her male counterpart who gives no shit about anything. And I hoping Mitto would be the last_. Shifting her cerulean irises over to the raven male among them, Ino swore she saw him tensed up of some sort. Sensing a hint of unexpected, the blonde female nudge Naruto who was sitting on her other side. Instantly he too let his gaze fall over to his best friend.

"So who's the guy?"

It was Shikamaru who spoke up, and it was a rare moment that the pineapple head genius decided to trouble himself to ask. However, knowing him, the only reason he did so was to lighten the sudden atmosphere that was surrounding the young Uchiha.

SASUKE'S POV

He didn't know why, but he was once more irritated, and more annoyed with the coral hair girl seated beside him. Why is it that she never understood to look carefully before doing anything? Is she that desperate for a relationship or what?!

"His name is Akasuna no Sasori."

"Akasuna… Isn't that the Akasuna Enterprises' only heir, they are on pretty good terms with Uchiha Corps." Hyuuga Neji queried with polite interest of Sakura's latest plausible _victim_. _Or should that be changed to her predator_? He didn't know, except for one thing he was annoyed, thoroughly annoyed. Shutting off the remaining conversation, Sasuke decided - he needed to vent.

* * *

INO'S POV

Once after lunch and plans decided, yes by the _one and only Yamanaka Ino_. _I rocked_. The girl cheered to herself inwardly, as she envision her upcoming holidays. And as decided by her, they had pushed it back one day, for packing and the tickets, and of cos for her dear friend, Sakura to go on a date before the trip.

Although it still was a pleasant surprise for Sakura to be dating one of similar status, especially since all of her exes and flings had been nothing much but brawn and empty heads of bastards from school or casuals she met in pubs.

All the more surprisingly, when the pinkette shared her story of meeting the young Akasuna heir Ino was even more surprise and maybe even excited for her friend. Afterall, it was almost like a fairytale, despite the fact it was even common for wealthy families to extend their family tree to another of similar statuses. _But what does that makes Sasuke_?

One would be even quite surprise how these two opposites get along, seeing how they were only bonded by a certain roseate, and maybe a certain blonde sidekick, that the azure-eyed girl absolutely adore, other than her boyfriend. Because unlike Sakura, Naruto was so full of pranks and plans, and awesome partner when she needed or wanted to execute any good fun. And like her, he had the same frequency as her when it comes to their two possibly oblivious childhood friends.

Thus, the girl decided to herself, for a long it concerned Sakura, it wasn't at all weird for her to care for Sasuke. When all of them split up, well said only Hinata and Neji cos they had a family dinner to attend, whereas a certain ebony hair teen had stormed off right after finishing his food without waiting for the gang.

However, to the two blonde, it only proven their speculation further to be right, although it pretty much confused them why he continued his Casanova ways.

They tried a couple of times before, when they were much younger, goading the youngest Uchiha to initiate the first move, however it was then when Sakura was so deeply infatuated with Negishi, totally blew off the raven eyed teen his hope. From then on, none of them spoke of the matter, not even to Sakura.

Everything was then left to be as it was; Sakura in her state of oblivion and Sasuke living in denial. It's a shame, _maybe it is high time for another push at Sasuke_. The petite blonde thought to herself as she eyed the disappearing form of said young man, and the once more crest fallen look on Sakura's heart shaped face.

"Really, Naruto. We've got to do something." Ino subtly told the sun-kissed male, and for the first time after years, he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

It was almost noon on a particular Saturday when her date came to pick her up at the Uchiha manor. She was quite surprise when he arrived in his own convertible instead of a limousine. She was even more surprise to realize that their dressing were in similar fashion, that to any random party, they would have seemed to have planned their dress code.

Sasori was dressed almost like how she had first met him, except this time, he had on a baby blue turtleneck cashmere sweater and beige slacks and a brown jacket over. Sakura herself, too had worn a blue cashmere turtleneck, only differ was it was a tone darker, and had on an off white denim skirt, with similar brown jackets and boots to match. Inwardly she cringed, crossing her fingers and prayed he didn't read too much into their dressing.

But that was an hour before. Right now the two were comfortably seating in a café on the outskirts of Konoha. They had already eaten lunch and were enjoying ice cream. Unlike most males that Sakura had met, Sasori was different. Well, he was definitely far different from an Uchiha, that it bewilders her how a guy like him is friends with Itachi.

Sure Itachi wasn't that bad, and in terms of comparison, the contrast between Naruto and Sasuke was stronger. That one different that really made him stood out from other guys is how much he enjoys sweet dessert. In fact he adores it, says him like a girl, it makes one feel better for a fact, not that he currently needed. And another was having ice cream in a cold weather such as this. _Had it been Sasuke-kun_, _he probably chided me for being as retarded as Naruto. And Sasuke -kun would complain should I even offer him a lick of my ice cream_.

_Sasuke_. _Stupid Sasuke_.

**.. flashback ..**

_Right after lunch, or rather after finishing up his meal, Sasuke-kun had went to the restroom, and he returned only to briefly mention about going off. I mean, seriously, what kind of friend goes off with like this. And it wasn't even due to any emergencies, cos if there were I for one, would have known. But no, because I was self entertaining myself on my Macbook till late last night, and happened to catch a glimpse of him entering his bedroom, an arm slung over a girl's shoulder, when I was about to go get water, since it was late and all the maids were asleep._

_Like usual, I totally should try not to let him further continue with mistakes. Although I swear the last incident wasn't on purpose._

_But I did annoyed him the last time… _After long minutes of contemplation_, I finally made up my mind and entered his bedroom without knocking - hoping to feign ignorance._

_Either I was too ignorant or I was well, plain shocked. In his bed and in the midst of a heated make out session, was Sasuke-kun and Karin, and both of them were already stripped of their tops. And either I should have entered earlier or I shouldn't have at all. Cos I simply stood there – shocked, like really frozen shocked. Now even as I glumly recall the incident, I can't help but cringe, the scene itself was disturbing, and the fact I had this weird feeling of betrayal and hurt, and I can't comprehend that_.

When Sasuke finally looked up to identify the intruder, his face flashed annoyance before it further deepened into a scowl. _He was really pissed, and I was still frozen_. _My mind was literally blank as I watch the disrupted scene further unfold. I briefly saw Sasuke-kun turned away from me, and faced Karin who was also quite shocked, probably to find me standing in Sasuke's room in nothing but my Victoria Secrets' nightgown. But of cos, for the times while we were friends, I never once brought her over before_. It took quite a few moments before said red head decided to leave, with a once more dressed Sasuke and _his hand on her frail elbow_, directing out of the room, and _probably out of the manor_.

_Karin threw me a hateful glare before she continued her way whilst clinging onto Sasuke-kun. It was another long moment before Sasuke-kun returned, and I was still stuck to the ground, my legs seeming to have lost its function for maneuvering_.

He was angry, alright. Really angry. _And I rarely see that side of him, only when he's really frustrated, and that only other time was whenever Fugaku tou-sama was angry with his grades. Naturally I was surprise, and worried. Slowly, but finally, I got back control of my body, yet, on its own, my hand reached out to him, who stood right in front of me, his frown seeming to have been etched there since forever. I was scared, but what further disturbed me, in deep anger, that he pulled away from me. Sasuke-kun never once did that. He never did, and he snapped_.

"Enough Sakura." Venom was practically dripping at every syllable of the pinkette's name, _and I thought I felt my heart rate slowed_. "I don't interfere with the people you date. Stay out of mine." With that he turned to the bathroom, _with that I thought I felt my heart stopped, and possibly it might have cracked_. It was only when the warmth from the tears that seemed to scorch her frozen self, did the girl finally regain her own, and seek comfort in her own bed.

**.. end of flashback ..**

She must have subconsciously pulled on a negative expression of sorts when she realized the concern in Sasori's voice when he called her.

"Sakura. Are you alright?"

Jolting back to the present, the young lady merely flashed him one of her smiles, as he returned one of his own.

"You seemed a little out of sorts."

"Eh, aha, erm… just thinking about somethings." She replied sheepishly. She was so sure of the possibility of pink lacing on her pale features. And with that in thought, she noticed her companion grinning at her.

"Well, if it's anything to do with being sad, shall we not think about it and enjoy ourselves?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Am I late? I hope not. It feels like a long time since I've updated. Oh wells, as long as I get it here ain't it?**

**I really didn't want to place a flashback, never like one. But, it seemed like I didn't have a chance.**

**Anyways, like usual, I've got a start with the next chapter. But I'm not so sure about being completing on time next week, but I'll try. I'm suppose to be studying for my Jap test tomorrow. D: Wish me luck that I don't fail seeing how I'm not studying instead. Tsk.**

**And hopefully for the reviews. Really, I like how most of you guys alerted and all, but honestly, it doesn't really tell where I'm going. So, cross fingers for reviews.**

**I'm gonna be busy like soon, cos I've got my final presentation for Jap next week, and then another round of piling projects. So yup, no worries, I'll continue to work on the story whenever possible.**

**Did you catch the last chapt of Naruto? I hope you did. It was nice. Naruto is sucha adorable dude. I swear my heart almost melted for him.**

**Oh, and for the anime. Hurr, the episode was a total disappointment. Everything was weird. Oh wells, ja matte.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello once again. Truthfully, right after the last update I was pretty much tempted to call this chapter my last. Yes, to simply stop abruptly.**

**Unfortunately, my inner seemed to be really adamant to finish writing this story. IDK why. So yeah, with thanks to inner me, I present to you without further ado, Chapter 8 of SMOKESCREEN.**

**P.S.**

**Just so, next week would be the start of my major project, so I'm not quite sure if this would be the last one till break. So that's about all, ja matte.

* * *

**

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 8

_thoughts_.

* * *

- Sakura at age 16 -

_I made Sasuke-kun play a game with me. That is to pretend to not know each other when we get to Senior High. It's the only way to get him to mingle_.

_After weeks, Sasuke-kun seemed to mingle a lot. The way he does It, disturbs me. Alot._

_I got a boyfriend, and Sasuke got himself a girlfriend after that too. But he says she isn't. After a week I don't see them hanging around anymore_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY …_

She must have subconsciously pulled on a negative expression of sorts when she realized the concern in Sasori's voice when he called her.

"Sakura. Are you alright?"

Jolting back to the present, the young lady merely flashed him one of her smiles, as he returned one of his own.

"You seemed a little out of sorts."

"Eh, aha, erm… just thinking about somethings." She replied sheepishly. She was so sure of the possibility of pink lacing on her pale features. And with that in thought, she noticed her companion grinning at her.

"Well, if it's anything to do with being sad, shall we not think about it and enjoy ourselves?"

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

The young man of the Akasuna family had took her dainty hand, and literally brought her into the land of fairytale. He was like a prince, and stood far out as compared to all the guys she ever dated. Funny how she never considered dating aristocracy.

He allowed her to make much of her own decisions other for the fact he was mainly the one to lead them around. They didn't go to any of the fancy places one might expect of noblemen; in fact they went to common places such as the zoo, and the night market.

The zoo was interesting, she hadn't been to one since she was a child, and to see how he reacted so adoringly and with much fascination to the animals intrigue her much. It was a simple understanding to all, for any guys who love animals, are easily kind and gentle enough. Akasuna no Sasori, unlike other guys, he had not made a single effort to hide anything that diminishes a guy's reputation. He displayed all sense of chivalry and not one sense of male chauvinism.

The date had gone well, or as considered up to now, as she sat beside her companion in the limousine. Dinner was fun. Far different from what she ever experienced. Being part of prestigious family, most of her dates often tried impressing her by taking her to restaurants, although many fail to hold out that long, seeing how their finances paled in contrast to the Uchiha's wealth. So instead of a dinner, the Akasuna heir had boldly took her through a night market, and had them finger food. It was life, he explained. And it takes off a whole lot of stress when one realizes how he is human like any civilian. No rules, nor reputation to uphold.

It surprised the pinkette a whole great deal. That despite the freezing night, the streets were far from freezing, with crowds jostling with one another, emitting the warmth of life simplicities. Not forgetting to mention, the warmth from the red head's large callous hands as well, as he lightly laced through her own digits, as they maneuver through the crowd, keeping her close to him at all times.

Now as they arrived at the enormous doors of the Uchiha mansion, she wondered how the young man would end their night.

As he walked her towards the celebrated entrance, she noticed how despite his calm demeanor, he was slightly fidgety. _Nervous_? She pondered.

"Sakura, " His deep voice called out, and yet she couldn't help but compare that his wasn't at all as smooth as Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Inwardly she frowned. Of all times, when she knew she had fun, he had to degrade her day.

"I honestly enjoyed myself today. And I hope you did too."

"I did." The girl interrupted, flashing another of her smiles, partly also to force out her previous thoughts.

"I'm glad, and I really wish to see you again." Her viridian orbs noticed the tinge that seem to formed on his pale features, and she couldn't help but thought it was cute, and at the same time wondered if she has the same expression when she realized he was asking her out again.

Bowing her head slightly to hide her knowing pink cheeks, Sakura managed to reply him. In a barely audible tone, she answered." I'd love too."

And once more she couldn't help but notice how his ruby-red eyes lit up like shining gems, and the shy smile he originally had widening into a grin. A warm feeling started in her stomach, and she wondered if she was starting to like the guy for real.

"I'll pick you up on Wednesday?"

Then she cringed. "A, gomennasai. But I'll be out of town for the whole of next week. How about the following week? I'll call you?"

The shine in his ruby-red orbs seemed to falter slightly, but nonetheless, it continued to light. Taking a step closer to the rosette, Sasori gently took her hands, increasing her heart beat. It was formal, and gentlemanly, and not at all surprising for an aristocrat, yet she was, surprise and her insides seemed to flutter when she felt his warm lips graze her right hand.

"Goodnight Sakura." It was a simple act, yet the young lady couldn't help but went on cloud nine as she head in for the night.

SASUKE'S POV

It was close to 10 o'clock when he pulled into the driveway with a brunette for _desert_. He didn't care, he was feeling spoilt, especially how after a certain pinkette ruined his fun once more the previous night. And he hadn't really had his chance to vent. It was almost eating him up, and when he snapped last night, it only intensified his frustrations. He didn't mean to lose it, it was just… _Argh! To hell with everything._

_Hn, and speak of the devil_, as his coal black orbs caught sight of a certain girl at the porch. There she stood smiling her trademark smile. It was his favourite of all her smiles, the sweetest one she ever had, one she does when she was elated. Often it had his heart pooling into warmth.

But yet, as he watch her lips curled, into her flushed cheeks, and all in due result of the date she had with some random male, who so happen to leave a kiss on her porcelain like skin, tainting her purity, he felt anger.

Getting out of his convertible, one of the few cars he owned (there are others, some belonging to Itachi), he tossed his keys to their residential attendant before swaggering indoors, arms adorning the skinny frame of his next toy. She had rich brown curls that flow till her mid back, with matching eyes to match. Quite a doll, he'd say. He had met her near the night life district, and decided to forgo drinking instead. Her name, he didn't quite remember, _Amaya? Or was it Ayame?_ She had looked familiar or like any other chicks he had found, although he barely remembered them unless they were from school. But the names hardly register anyway.

She had approached him, and he couldn't say no, _right?_

Yet with all the time he took to stroll, he still managed to catch up with Sakura in the foyer. Sakura, he really didn't want mention her, just her name is killing his urges, yet intensifying his frustrations – annoying him endlessly. But with a hair colour as vibrant as hers, who could ever miss her?!

He knew his muscles had tensed up, and without a doubt, his companion felt it as well. Ignoring his thoughts, he steered her away from the pinkette, pace increased, hoping to get to his destination quick.

_Seriously, how could anyone walked that slowly?!_

However as they bypass her, his onyx orbs couldn't help but automatically shift towards her. And as he expected, and had hoped not, he noticed her crest fallen gaze on him. How she was one moment as happy as a lark, and the next, not exaggerating, almost like a broken doll. Was it his fault?

_My fault?_

_Hell yeah, right. _As the couple got closer to his room, his thoughts drifted to the times he tried hard to make her happy. Frowning at this realization, he became irate. _For the change of record, if dating other guys makes her happy, so be it._

With traces of second thoughts diminished, the young man vented with all his might. Be gone with all lust and cravings.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

It was almost a couple of hours after dawn, when a certain emerald eye girl found herself tossing and turning in bed.

She didn't understand the reason for her insomnia. Although she must say she was quite disturb by the sight of Sasuke with another girl once more. And with Amaya no less. Sure she was pretty, but like any other women he had slept with, she probably was another skank. She had seen her flirting and making out with other guys before, not that it surprised her.

She remembered pausing right outside his door, as she once more, contemplated to intrude. But with regards of previous incident, she hadn't known if the raven hair teen had cooled off enough. Then again, since when he needed more than a blink of an eye to forgive her, but something held her on.

Giving up at her inability to sleep, she decided to wake up and start packing. It was gonna be a whole week, and she had to make sure she brought enough.

It was almost noon when the pinkette decided to grab her toiletries. In the midst of packing her necessities, the door from Sasuke's side flung open. Entered was the prodigy himself. Ignoring her presence as usual, he went over to do his business, whilst they girl only continued with what she was doing. After muttering a rude "move over", the young man continued with washing up, before he left. Not long after, just as Sakura was about to finish packing the last bit, the same door swung open once more, this time to reveal a partially nude Amaya. The intruder was very much shock, seeing how her brown orbs widening to almost the size of dinner plates, and almost in a flash darkening into a scowl.

Sakura who only felt bad to be in there while the guest needed the lavatory, merely mumbled. "Oops, sorry." Then grabbing last bit of her items, the pinkette scurried out.

The ride to the airport was a silent one. Sasuke had the family chauffer to drive them there, so it didn't gave him any reason to not talk, or rather interact in any form. But it did and it was weird, at least in Sakura's opinion. She never once had any form of war against Sasuke. Well, at last one that lasted so long. They usually made up within a day.

If one to reason out in due of Sasuke's anti social self, it was a failure, for Uchiha Sasuke was never a quiet person in her presence. In fact had she need to be honest, he was probably one the most annoying person on earth. _Well, he does gets on my nerves_.

Even as they approach the already arrived clique at the airport, it didn't lighten the load in the pinkette's heart when the ebony hair teen only nodded in response at Naruto's usual insult.

INO'S POV

_They look so cute together_. Regardless the number of times she repeated, it wasn't going to wear off. _Some things just stay that way, like their relationship_. And a twitch popped out from her forehead.

She never understood how deep one could ever bury themselves in a state of oblivion or denial. It irritated her to no end. But, as her azure orbs took in the scene before her, as her two friends got closer, those thoughts were not priority. What was, is to find out what's happening.

It was weird in a sense, but it was there. That tense atmosphere that seemed to fall between the pair, so thick it was killing the holiday mood. And Ino knew for sure, she so wanted to kill the obsidian eyed boy.

Deciding to lighten the air, the blonde female cheerily moved over to Sakura, pulling her towards the other girls as they led the way through the departure gates.

"So, how did your date went?" Ino asked, genuinely curious.

"Eh? It was fun. Sasori really surprised me."

"Wow, wow. Someone is already on first-name basis, huh." Tenten chimed in, causing the pinkette to flush.

"W-well, he asked me to!!!"

"You could've insisted." Retorted the blonde girl, but gave Sakura a smile anyway and a ruffle to her pink locks. "Oh well, Sakura, you're just being you."

And the rosette gave a smile in return.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

It was great to finally be able to talk to the girls. It lightened up her mood, and everything felt the same as always, and Sakura was starting to feel mighty glad about this holiday trip. That is until she realized she had to endure sitting beside Sasuke once more for the next four hours.

It would have been like all neutral and after the pinkette plugged in her iPod. It would have been. Until she woke up half an hour before the plane touch down, and found herself leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. She doubted the male to have fallen asleep, since it was almost impossible to find an Uchiha asleep in public, but nonetheless believed so, just in case, and continued staying in that position. One where she leaned on his shoulder, as his lay against hers, and his lean arm loosely wrap around her waist.

She couldn't stop wondering, although it was highly plausible that he was just too used being around her presence.

And her thoughts didn't stop until he awoke and immediately slid back up into his seat, and prepared to leave, as though nothing had happened.

But that was almost hours earlier, as she currently sat in her bedroom at the resort. Sakura had only returned a couple minutes ago from supper with the clique and was preparing for bed and a whole day of fun ahead.

Jade green orbs darted to her cellular. Checking the time, it read 01:30. _Pooh, how awesome, I've been lying here for almost two hours_. Tossing her petite body once more, it froze just as a knock was heard from the door.

Quietly scurrying over, the rosette peered through the peek hole. It was entirely unexpected, but the girl was just as surprise to find Uchiha Sasuke outside her bedroom.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 9

_thoughts._

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY …_

Quietly scurrying over, the rosette peered through the peek hole. It wasn't entirely unexpected, but the girl was just as surprise to find Uchiha Sasuke outside her bedroom.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

It's been hours since he retreated for the day, but disturbingly, the young man found himself tossing and turning in his hotel room. He was tired, a little jet lag, and was more than ready to submit to slumber. Unfortunately his inner self was tugging within him, images of silky pink locks and enticing emerald green eyes flashing continuously in his mind.

It wasn't his fault, neither was it much of his problem. _Annoying, why on earth did she had to insist on having her own bedroom when she knew for a matter-of-fact she wouldn't be able to get a single shut eye in unfamiliar surroundings_. And it was even more annoying that the fact he cared so much. But it can't be his fault, not his fault he had always stayed with her during such occasions.

_Really, why again?_

However the answer never came as he subconsciously made his way next door. Rapping against the wooden door, it was less than a minute and the door opened, revealing his childhood companion in her pink Victoria Secrets' ruffled cami pajama.

How he knew? _Cos Victoria Secrets are the only damn pajamas she owns_.

A moment of gripping silence settled between, and how much the young male wanted to choke the girl – Sasuke swore it was almost immeasurable.

She was annoying as hell, getting on his nerves so very often, and he sometimes do wonder how he managed to resist, whether or not she look hot in her pjs.

And when she still stood at the door way, the young man gave up and brushed her aside, inviting himself in. With their relationship, _like hell I still need an invitation_, the young man inwardly scoffed before laying himself comfortable on her bed.

**

"Sasuke."

As said, she really wasn't entirely not expecting him, despite being surprise, although a small… _Okay, fine, a large part of me did wish he was here_. And there he was now, lying on her bed like nothing had happened.

SASUKE'S POV

"Sasuke." The silence was broken, as she settled herself beside him, her voice was soft, but firm and she had dropped the suffix. She was still much irritated with him, and she was determined not to let him drop it. "You know, I've no idea what's with you these days, acting cold and ignoring me. To think how we were supposed to be of bestest friends, and you brooding and snapping about everything and not telling me. It's driving me crazy. You're confusing me."

There was a tint of pleading in her voice. Guilt trip, maybe, but it was honest sense of hurt, and the young Uchiha felt her very pain. The same pain he felt for her then, it was unnerving, and seemed to have settled within him, unwilling to leave.

He wanted to tell her, just let everything out. _But what was everything? _She claimed that he was confusing her and he would try to help undo the confusion. But not while he was as lost as himself. _No, not lost. No Uchiha would ever admit that. I just need more time_. Yes, that was it. Not while he needed more time.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't. Not yet." The teen muttered, and immediately another wave of pain wash over Sakura's delicate features, and he hurry assured her with a soft smile as his long fingers laced through her dainty ones." But I promise to do so when the time comes, alright?"

SAKURA'S POV

He already said so, and Sasuke was not one to lie to her, there was nothing else she could do but returned him a smile. It was her subconscious. It always smiled for him, like he how he always asked for. "You look pretty with one." She recalled him saying once.

* ****** *

The early rays of sun were already beginning to seep into the cold bedroom when long lashes fluttered to reveal the pale skin on the back of Uchiha Sasuke. He had pulled it off just before they decided to sleep on whatever issues they had.

It was nothing new, but he was emitting warmth, warmth that her body was acting on its own, attracting itself to the heat – _survival instincts_. No, her body already did the job, as her sea-foam green orbs traced her naked arm that lingered across his waist, and yet its craving seemed unsatisfied.

The girl continues to lay in the position, her mind at work. The scene before her looked right, felt right and seemed right, and for the love of God, it had always been that way. Yet it baffled her as a new sensation seemed to overwhelm her, flutters pooling within her.

Another moment.

Just as she was about to pull back, the young man before her decided to turn over. His pale features looming close to hers, his muscled arm gently wrapped around her, pulling her towards him. The warmth she had been craving was fulfilled. She couldn't help but let out a small smile, despite the intensified fluttery feeling in her stomach.

They were currently at the beach, the females sunbathing on the beach chairs whilst the males played a game of volleyball among themselves.

Amusingly, the eight seemed to be hogging quite a lot of attention from other people. That being coming from Tenten, and Ino only returned in a matter-of-fact tone,"We can't help if we're that good looking, so just live with it."

_That was until a couple of guys walked past us and drew out a wolf whistle. One has to say, but we were really confounded. _

_As members from prestigious family, we've been gaze at, look at, stare at. Gentlemen had given us approving look overs, and gathered courage to befriend us. Minus my exes. These guys were insulting us_. Tenten was about to give them a piece of her mind when a volleyball flew over distracting those lecherous men, who only flashed looks of annoyance, only to realize themselves being death glared upon by four other males.

Ino was about to giggle at the guys possessiveness when the four other stood up challenging, towards Naruto and the others.

_I guess then an afternoon wouldn't be simply a day at the beach_.

_Hell yeah it turned out to be quite an event. To think it was only our second day in Mizu no Kuni_.

.. flashback ..

"Is glaring all you could do?" sneered a dark hair male. His mane as long as Sasuke's, in fact it was almost on par it seemed like he was pitting himself directly against the young Uchiha.

Weirdly, it was one of the first that Sasuke-kun's death glare failed. Not wanting to admit, but the pinkette was downright impressed with the raven hair male's guts.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied as he retracted his glare and replaced it with a stoic expression. _Somehow, it seemed to have angered the others which Sasuke-kun seemed to be greatly amused by as he displayed a slight smirk, tinting his handsome features with devilish touch. It was a little scary, but yet somehow I seemed to understand his amusement, which was affirmed when he shifted his obsidian eyes onto me, allowing a hint of smile._

_It was a secret, yet it wasn't. It was something between the two of us, and it kinda made my insides churned_.

As though awaiting a countdown, at a seemingly right moment, Naruto being Naruto already peeved by their disturbance raised a challenge between the four of them and the other four guys.

Both sides appeared prepared to thrash the other to nuts, with Shikamaru and Neji guarding the back and Sasuke and Naruto, the front, against the raven hair boy and a brunette. The back positions were covered by a red head and a platinum blond hair male. Knowing her friends, they had high chances of winning the game. However, their opponents were of sun kissed complexion, apparently with courtesy of long periods under the sun.

Neji set the game, serving it far over to the other side which red head seemed to have no problem passing it the raven male.

The game got more intensive as time passed and very much soon more and more people had gathered to watch the match.

"Well who wouldn't? Especially when a bunch of hot guys are playing." Blonde haired Ino replied at the comment. "Hell it's my boyfriend that's playing." She was already glaring at a couple of girls who were openly ogling her friend, or maybe friends.

Somehow, her heart was tugging once more.

And somehow the tugging was increased, her elation overwhelmed by the foreign feeling when Sasuke spiked the final score.

When the girls cheered for him, gaining his attention.

And he returned the acknowledgement, that one smirk that seemed to awaken flutters within her.

And not one bit did Sakura like the feeling when he went further to talk to those girls.

Yet she didn't seem to have any rights to own that intruding sensation. She didn't even congratulate them when her friends already ran over leaping into their respective boyfriends' embrace.

She didn't know why.

She didn't want to know why. And with that she silently walked off, returning to her hotel room.

.. end of flashback ..

It was night once more as Sakura sat in her room. Or rather, their room.

She was sharing with Sasuke once more, on Ino's insistence when said blond found the two entangled with each other in the morning. Said something along the lines of wasting a room when they knew they were gonna room together anyways. It was more like a mumble, and the pinkette wasn't sure she heard right.

But she knew for sure her head was spinning, and she felt like throwing up.

Sasuke wasn't back yet, seeing how the girls had decided to turn in earlier, from what Ino said about preparing for a work out the next day, and Sakura had numbly follow suit. But it had been a couple of hours, and her mind was wandering too far envisioning _him_ in the company of those girls.

_Sasuke_. The same feeling was returning.

She needed to breathe.

* ****** *

SASUKE'S POV

It was after dinner, that the girls decided to turn in. The guys, however, were weirdly more perked up after a good work out. Unanimously, they all agreed to head for a drink at the hotel lounge.

"Really, I still am in disbelieving at playing with those guys this afternoon." Naruto was bragging. "It totally was a killer to get me warm up like that, and then we ended up trashing them."

"Hn. Shut with the trash talks dobe." The raven headed male commented, and almost immediately they were starting another fight. It took awhile for the Hyuuga to get them to stop, since it'd be too troublesome for Shikamaru to even watch.

"I'll show you, you bastard. We should have a damn match. Just you and I!" Challenged the blonde, but all Sasuke had for him was a grunt and a shrug. It was never worth taking his best friend's words seriously. Just as he was into his second glass of Erdinger, a hand was laid gently on his broad shoulders, immediately gaining his attention and subsequently the rest as well.

Turning around, onyx irises stared impassively as he raised an elegant brow of amusement at the sight that beheld him. There stood, Riko, her eyes shimmering with lust that seemed to overwhelm everything else including her usual platinum blonde hair. Her lips curled into a smirk as she purred out a greeting.

"Hey Sasuke." And offered a cheeky peck on his pale features before darting her amethyst irises in the direction of his companions, a nod and another smirk, which the Uchiha guessed had his friends shuddering. They never liked the girls he fooled around with, but it didn't bother him. They were just chicks anyway, for a good fuck.

Smirking back, he focused his attention on her, knowing his friends wouldn't mind.

NARUTO'S POV

Like hell they wouldn't mind. The sun-kissed blond retorted inwardly as he watch the Uchiha stalked off with the fair haired female.

They never had a chance to mind whenever one of these skanks went up to his friend. Numerous times they've chided him, but he simply brushed them off. He never understood why either for he knew the dark hair male was never once like this.

And he wondered if it ever had anything to do with Sakura.

Like Ino, he never understood the two either. They always assumed his stupidity and oblivion, yet they never seemed to realize it themselves either.

_Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Stupid teme._

Minutes after the departure of Sasuke, a flash of pink seemed to have passed by the lounge, and the young Uzumaki wondered if he already had too many drinks.

* ****** *

SASUKE'S POV

Riko, he has to admit, was quite an enigma. Sometimes he felt like she was as easy to read as an open book, yet sometimes it was hard to fathom a hint of her plans.

He knew her since his first year of high school, and often lust held in her eyes, and the two eventually got what they wanted. However, times actually revealed otherwise.

Times, such as this.

It was only minutes before that she approached him with lust filled eyes, and right now, she only had an arm around his as she pulled him out of the hotel, into the cool air of the tropic country as they walked on a short distance away in silence.

Maybe that was one of the few traits of hers that made a mark in his mind. Maybe.

They suddenly halted, and leaned against the pavement railings, her violet eyes immediately turned towards him, her arms snaking around his neck as she pulled him closer, her voice drawled out seductively.

"You never sought me out after the last time, too busy?" Her tone was teasing.

"Hn. What were you doing here? Stalking me?" The young man smirked.

"You flatter yourself Uchiha. Although I was hopping we could have some fun tonight, somewhere cozy." The blonde continued with her teasing, purring and let a lick of her own lips, fully knowing the way of the game.

"Hn, how about somewhere being here?" He was turned on alright, not hard on, but still. And still he couldn't. He was sharing a room, unless they considered going up to her room, but she was staying the same hotel, _the others would probably give a shit about this if they found out_, especially Ino. However, before he could further gather his thoughts, Sasuke found himself engaged in a lip lock, with the blonde dominating him, and hell he would allow it.

* ****** *

SAKURA'S POV

The cool night air brushed by her skin the moment she stepped out the posh building, sending chills down her spine. But the fuchsia hair girl didn't mind, she like in fact, it seemed to clear her mind a little, bringing her attention to a missing something. She was not able to put a finger to it, and somehow it bugged her.

Ten minutes into the stroll, the girl finally realized the missing item. She had forgotten to bring out a cardigan, and it was getting slightly more than chilly. How she wished for some warmth then. Deciding to ignore the increasing chill, Sakura continued treading down the street, inwardly fighting off her mental vision of Sasuke chiding her. _I'm not being stubborn. I'm not being stubborn. I'm not being stubborn. I'm not being stubborn. I'm not being stubborn. _

The streets held few people in this season, despite its tropic environment. Another few minutes past when the girl decided she could hold no more. Pulling off her appreciation from the star studded velvet sky, her emerald orbs coincidentally landed on a pair of figures in the slight distance. A couple making out – _cheh, losers_, she was indeed feeling bitterly envious, seeing how she was currently single. _Well, there is possibly Sasori…_ A tinge of warmth began creeping up her when she realized her thoughts. Cupping her pink tinted cheeks, she mentally berated herself. Until the least expected idea seeped into her mind. Hard and midnight black orbs against porcelain white skin that seemed hold bits or warmth that only she could see, hidden behind those equally dark locks… _Sasuke_… Sasuke.

There stood the male he was, when she finally realized. The one part of the mould form nearby – still focus on his current activity.

Immediately, the girl turned around after a brief struggle to pull her attention away.

Her heart, one that had seemingly pulsated at a racing speed, had somehow slowed down drastically, as though it was painstakingly consumed into a black hole leaving with nothingness.

_Sasuke_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this chapter came out so late. School - what d'ya expect. I had a killer two months. I hope you guys had it fine. **

**I tried to finish this chapter asap. I hope it turned out alright... Was kinda stuck at the last part for a couple of days D:**

**On a side note, i'm starting to hate the lines. So, no more lines...**

**Hope you enjoy it :P**

**P.S do you guys have any problems reading? If you do, feel free to bring up the issue yeah? Thanks.**

**P.P.S**

**Thank loads to those who reviewed, favourited, alerted, and waited.**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 10

_thoughts.

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

Her heart, one that had seemingly pulsated at a racing speed, had somehow slowed down drastically, as though it was painstakingly consumed into a black hole leaving with nothingness.

_Sasuke_.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Her mind was in swirls and her heart felt liked it had plummeted pit bottom. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She didn't comprehend what was going on. She only knew she needed to leave the scene. The only problem, her feet felt like it had been cement to the concrete pavement.

It was a torturous moment as her mind replayed what she saw, holding her frozen.

Seconds ran as she struggled to move. A little by little, she managed. But alas, luck didn't seem to be on her side, as she failed to retreat gracefully, and she ended stumbling and falling to the ground. Astonished, the pinkette let out a loud shriek into the quiet shuffles of the night, attracting immediate attention from her surroundings, including the ones she wanted to see least.

"Sakura!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

If there was one fact that the Uchiha heir couldn't deny, it's be how good a kisser Riko was. Yet nonetheless, as always, there was something missing that he could never put a finger to, something that made her a whole lot different as compared to the other flings and one night stands.

Riko was like a tiger on a loose, hungry for his kisses, the heat that was building, and for the every ounce of affection he could fill her with. Desperation, not passion – at least which was what he felt.

Then a clicked sounded in his mind, maybe…

A shriek. A damn loud one. One so loud, and the further amplification from the quiet roads, immediately startled the couple. Onyx irises flickered to the direction of the disruption.

Pink.

One word – Sakura.

His face remained passive, but his mind was already inscribing surprise. _Wasn't she supposed to be asleep? Why is she here? Is she alright? What happened?_

Questions flooded his head, fogging all thoughts of prior activities. Sakura – was all that held his current vision field.

"Sakura!" He called out, as he hurried over towards her.

SAKURA'S POV

"Sakura, are you alright?" She heard him, and noted that his voice was raspy.

_Probably breathless from all the making out_.She thought cynically to herself.

"Sakura?" She heard, once more. His tone this time was softer, still raspy, but in a slightly pleading tone. _So what?! _She was feeling bitter and she didn't know why, only the fact that she really didn't want to look at him.

She felt him lay both his hands on her shoulders – they felt warm, yet they only seemed to decrease the temperature around her.

"Sakura. Look at me." She didn't want to, and was tuning him out. She was feeling cold for sure, and maybe nauseous. _Ill?_ _Maybe_, she just needed to sleep now.

RIKO'S POV

Amethyst eyes watch the tall figure ran off towards the girl with pink hair.

Pink – Haruno _Sakura? Was she with him? Did they came here as a group?_

Riko didn't know what to make that of. She wasn't angry or irritated, just slightly disappointed that she'd be sleeping alone tonight.

Walking towards the commotion, she noticed that Sakura hadn't responded to Sasuke, and seemed to be shivering badly. She didn't understand why seeing how the night was only been slightly chilly and she saw that young Uchiha was probably just as clueless with that fact from the worried expression he had. The blonde couldn't help but felt extremely surprised - one for a fact that the usually emotionless boy was expressing a look of concern, and secondly to a girl no less.

Knowing him for the past year over, and having bed with him on countless occasion, he never cared much for her. And she knew, it was a norm - a simple game he played. Any other girl had to be smart enough to know what they were getting into to sleep with the almighty Uchiha.

She also knew that this girl hung out in a clique, with him in it. But all the times she witness the both of them, rarely did she see interaction. So why? Was Sasuke not nothing but a heartless male?

Was loyalty one of his fine traits? That he cared her for the pink girl because she was a comrade?

Riko, could say, that she was deeply amused by all that she had witnessed during that short time, even when Sasuke left in a hurry carrying the Haruno girl in his arms, ignoring her despite calling him a couple of times. A smirk graced her full lips as she stalked back to the hotel as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

Moments had passed ever since they returned to their room, and Sakura remained in her trance.

The young man was at lost. This had never happened before, and it scared him. Those sage-green orbs, glazing into space, frightened him. _What has gotten into you Sakura?_

Often when people are lost in daze, the only way was to beat them out of it or give them a cold splash.

Sasuke opted the latter - that is if he wanted to keep his head where it was. Laying a hand on Sakura would meant possible disown age from his mother and Itachi, then being bitch slap by Ino and Tenten and a high chance of being killed off by pinky herself. On an off note, the young man frowned, _annoying woman_.

Immediately he picked the roseate up once more, carrying her into the bathroom and laying her in the tub. On the count of three, he turned on the shower at full blast, the heater on minimum.

A loud gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. Her bright emerald orbs widened in shocked, her frame, visibly stood frozen, indicating her state of conscious.

Sasuke was unsure of what to expect, but he knew he need to get her dried up. Hurrying over the instant he regained composure; he grabbed the towel he had prepared and quickly draped it over Sakura's petite frame.

Seemingly at the slight movement from her surroundings, her green irises followed, only to fall on the form of the young Uchiha, and realization hit her at the recent happenings.

Although the increase of the temperature from the exterior seemed to be more comforting, Sakura was still shivering - _all thanks to the idiot over here._

"Sasuke! You bitch!" the pinkette gasped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hn. Reviving you, stupid." The reply was monotonous, yet deep within Sasuke finally felt the deceleration of his heartbeats. "Hurry change out of your clothes before you get hypothermia."

He added tonelessly, before exiting the bathroom.

SAKURA'S POV

Peeling off her wet garments, the girl stepped back into the tub and decided to shower instead, a hot one. She needed to think.

She didn't understood, didn't see a reason how and why that her body reacted the way it had.

And she recalled that it was not the first time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was tired, warmed up from the bath, but tired. But he was not letting her off just yet.

"You alright?" He quizzed, his dark, elegant brown furrowed into his pale features, and _I couldn't help but inwardly squeal. I always thought that that particular expression retained the innocence in him, the current campus Casanova, Don Juan, playboy, sex-god or whatsnot the girls call him._

Letting out a sigh, I know his keen senses have once more been place on alert as he eyed me skeptically.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun. I..." _I didn't know what else to say. There wasn't a reason, or an excuse. It was weird, confusing and indescribable. _Shaking her head lightly, the young Haruno hurriedly threw on a smile and faked a yawn. "I'm kinda tired, think I wanna sleep now. You should sleep too. We got a long day ahead tomorrow with Ino's planned shopping spree."

With that Sakura climbed under the covers and lay to sleep, not before catching a peek at the horrified expression on the Uchiha's pale face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

The instant the door flung open, a certain brooding male lay flat onto the bed. His right arm toss over his pale features while the other lay limply beside him. He was exhausted, and peeking beneath his arm, he eyed the equally exhausted, coral hair girl beside him.

"Sometimes, I really wanna kill Ino." He muttered under his breathe.

"Hmm? You said something Sasuke-kun?"

Breathing a sigh, he asked. "Is Ino an alien or part of the robot race?"

"SASUKE-KUN! That's mean!" the girl exclaimed.

"You know I'm right, stop denying it." Irritation was at its peak, but he was talking to Sakura now, and she was not at fault. _Tsk. Life sucks when you can't even vent your anger_.

"Still, you don't have to say it out." She was starting to whine, sure signs of Sakura-is-fatigue-and-is-also-irritated.

"Hn. She's not here anyway."

"Enough. I'm not gonna further argue with you. I'm gonna bathe and then I'm gonna have a good night sleep before tomorrow." Sakura spoke with a pout as she gracefully grabbing her bath things and headed for the bathroom.

"And I'm not joining you guys tomorrow. I'm set on it!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura was whining for sure now, as she shook him awake. He had fallen asleep while waiting for his turn, and yet even after her bath she was set on him going.

"Sakura, I'm not going and that's final! Look, even you look drained by today's event. Are you even sure you could survive tomorrow?" He really didn't want to argue with her over such meaningless topic, especially since he was still pretty much perturbed by Sakura's action from the previous night. Yet, she could simply toss the issue aside but relentlessly harp over a stupid shopping trip.

"Yes I can. I've even been on a week's spree with her. And I was fine after that." She was sitting up right, projecting her strong intent, in hope of persuading him.

_Girls. Never could understand them._ The young Uchiha swore he really wanted to kill Ino then, though Shikamaru and Sakura would probably have his head if he did too._ Sigh._

"Fine, then your companionship and the other girls would do just fine. I'll tell the guys tomorrow and we could just hang out somewhere till you are done."

"But-"

"Not listening!" The young man stated before hurrying off to the bath, in hopes of avoiding the roseate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SAKURA'S POV

Sakura woke up to another morning, her insides churned as she found herself once more tangled with her childhood companion. However, her confused state scared her much and settling with initial hesitation and determination, she successfully forced herself to detach herself from Sasuke's warmth.

It was almost ten o'clock and she was to meet the girls soon enough. Glancing once more at the still asleep Uchiha, she decided to try once more. Lightly placing her dainty hand by his sides, she called him.

"Sasuke-kun~, you sure you aren't coming along with us?"

"Mphm." A muffled response was all he gave, and the girl twitched slightly.

"Are you really, really, really, sure?"

"Aa."

"Ok then. You've no reason to hate for doing this then." And with a silent countdown, Sakura hands contacted with his ribs, working an efficacious wake up call.

"Gah!" The young man startled, and sat up to face Sakura, his larger hands getting a good grip on hers. "What'd you want annoying?"

He was indeed in a grouchy mood, but this barely confounded the pinkette.

"Go with us."

"I've said no, plus I've text the rest of the guys, and they all agreed as well." This was a reason Sakura couldn't refused, and the young woman was a little disappointed, that Sasuke couldn't help but give in. "We'll meet for dinner, I promise."

Tilting his head to meet her viridian orbs, he finally got her to accept it. Heaving a sigh, she beat a smile into her crestfallen expression, Sakura stood up, her hands still intertwined with Sasuke's as he walked her out of the room.

As the door closed behind her, she swore under her breath, damn straight she knew she heard a yell of victory from her room. _Stupid Sasuke_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Surprisingly, shopping that afternoon didn't seem as exhausting compared to the previous day. This, the young Haruno told her friends, which Ino merely shrugged off, reasoning that they didn't had to babysit four babies, unlike the previous day, causing the girls to burst into giggles and agree.

Free of their burden, the girls had subconsciously became too engross with their shopping, squealing every now as they caught eye on beautiful apparels. It took couple of hours before Tenten finally surrendered to her growling stomach. They had been so caught up, that the four had unknowingly missed lunch. At the wave of her white flag, the others unanimously agreed as well.

Since it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, and they were planning on meeting the guys, Sakura and friends decided to head by the nearest café for tea break.

Settling at a table by the window, the girls had themselves each a cup of mocha milkshake and shared four different flavor of cheesecake - one could say, it was _vacation love_.

Halfway through their break, Sakura had to excuse herself to the washroom, little did she knew what a surprise she was in for.

Upon exiting the female bathroom, standing right in front of her was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

Personally, the pinkette felt that she probably had been tired or caught in her own world as she was honestly startled by the appearance of the older Uchiha.

"Ack!? Itachi nii-san!"

"Sakura?" It was a clear question in his tone, but his face remained passive, mildly causing the girl to twitch. _Uchihas_.

"What are you doing here?" Both siblings queried the other at the same time.

"A, Ino invited us down for a week's retreat."

"I see, so that's where you guys been. I was only told that the both of you were on holiday." The older man mentioned with uncertainty, but the look on his sort-of-adopted-sibling seemed to have confirmed his mistake.

"Itachi nii-san! I told you the day before we left! Guess to show that you haven't been listening." The young lady emphasized on his error with a whine.

"Aa, my apologies. It must have slipped out of my mind."

Letting her frown disappear, Sakura decided to change the topic as he escort her back to her table. "So you're probably here on work basis? Are you alone?"

"Aa, we finally clinched this deal earlier on. So I'm guessing the rest would like to take a few days break before returning, you know Kisame and the guys. Bunch of slackers… "Itachi heaved a slight sigh. They were already at her table, and the other girls had taken notice of the extra presence and exchanged acknowledgement.

"Eh? How about you join us? We're just about to leave and continue shopping." Ino butted in.

"Erm, hehe, that is if Itachi nii-san and you guys don't mind shopping with us." Sakura added in sheepishly. With Sasuke being very much like his older brother, her gut feeling told her that the older male would equally dread occasions such as this, especially with Ino.

Itachi however, simply blinked a couple of moments. Probably the thought of spending time with his _siblings_, it seemed weird. But thinking twice, he knew the last time he spent time with Sakura was possibly years back. With consideration, his gave a brief smile and nodded. "I don't mind; just let me notify the rest."

Before they knew it, shopping turned out to a whole new experience. Towing with the four, they had Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori. It was quite a weird sight to behold, seeing how the six young men donned in formal attires following four young, possibly ditzy high school girls. The most amusing scene Sakura could agree with was when all of them entered a shoe shop. It catered to both genders, so their male tag alongs were entertained as well. For a big guy with such a scary looking face, Kisame was a shopping whore, getting as excited as the girls. Deidara too contributed, goading all of them to try on the shoes, even if one had not a single intention of purchasing. He placed especially more effort with Ino, and she happily end up buying four pairs at a go. Even the quieter ones such as Itachi and Sasori bought a pair each.

Sakura had to admit, shopping was so much more entertaining that day then the previous, and her thoughts couldn't help but brush by images of Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun_.

It was only when they accidently brush shoulders upon exiting the shop, when the fact of his presence being here nailed into her mind. Looking up to her object of collision she found ruby red orbs gazing at her, and she couldn't help but slightly blush - both at the fact of their close contact and ashamed for disregarding his presence.

"Aa. Sasori, nice to have met you here today. I hope our antics haven't exhausted you yet." It was hard to not notice that his expression seemed to have slightly brightened.

"Yes. I was quite surprise when Itachi told us of this sudden plan. Although to be honest, I was really glad, that we were able to meet after all." His voice was earnest, and smooth. _Not as silky as Saske-kun's though_. But the rosete couldn't hide a faint blush anyway. "It's alright, I haven't been on a walkathon in a long time anyway. Furthermore Ino-san has mentioned that we'll be having dinner soon. So I guess it'll be fine."

Then it rang in her mind. _Dinner_. She will finally get to see Sasuke soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"YEAH!" The Uchiha shouted victoriously the moment Sakura left the room. It was on purpose, and he so knew she would be piss. How he would have given to see the look on her face. Her ink brown furrowing, elegantly shaping her large jade green eyes, her button nose scrunch up, and holding her full lips into a pout, multiplying her innocence against her snow fair skin. She was almost an angel in real life. Le sigh. But he couldn't or she would have returned back in here and attempt another round of persuasion. _Annoying girl_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dark hair teen finally awoke at noon when Naruto came hammering on the hotel room door, almost causing it to fall apart. Fortunately Shikamaru had held him back, or they would have to answer to a screeching Yamanaka. The guys were starving for lunch and could hardly wait for the Uchiha to wake. Surprisingly, the pineapple head teen to have awoken before he did, although he did fell back asleep in Sasuke's and Sakura's room while waiting for him.

After chugging down lunch, Naruto became restless and dragged all of them to the beach. The three others would have finely settled on lounging on the portable beach recliners had Naruto not whined the whole time about wasting away their youth. For a moment, the Uchiha could've sworn he saw the tensed up expression on the Hyuga's face.

So they ended up playing a game of Frisbee. They didn't have as much trouble as the previous time other than rejecting these four other random girls by the beach. They ended up having a couple of games with them, and it seemed that any breaks in between gave them opportunities to flirt with the guys.

Honest speaking, the girls score pretty much average in looks, plus he wasn't in the mood for chicks. He could easily turn them down by throwing icy glares, and so could Neji. Shikamaru could have pass off his meaness with a bored look. The only problem was Naruto who was far too cheerful. Furthermore, he seemed to be smarter then, not screwing up on his comments, and had not managed to piss any one of the girls then. It was quite a problem, that when a familiar figure with platinum blonde hair and amethyst irises called shouted for his name, Sasuke couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**A/N: Gomenasai for the the slow update. Writer's block. It's terrible. and weirdly I could only focus and start writing 11pm and after D:**

**I'm trying to update longer chapters, and school's reopening in a week's time ): I just hope I'll be able to update as often as possible. So yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter. Even though the previous update didn't had much reviews, I'm still really glad when I saw the number of visitors and the hits. Especially for this story, cos for a period it really felt like it was a flop. So yeah, thanks for reading.**

**Anyways, as said, reviews does make a difference as how my chapters will turn to. **

**To Shubhs: I've brought Sasori and pals to the beach, now is to wait while the story unfolds ^^**

**Just to clarify; currently I'm taking a step at a time, changes vary though I'll try hard to not stray to far. And I've got Sasuke in slight OOCness, and a major OC - Riko. I haven't have thorough ideas on how much I want to focus on her yet, so yeah. Feel free to drop any ideas.**

**See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMOKESCREEN **

CHAPTER 11

_thoughts_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

They ended up playing a game of Frisbee. They didn't have as much trouble as the previous time other than rejecting these four other random girls by the beach. They ended up having a couple of games with them, and it seemed that any breaks in between gave them opportunities to flirt with the guys.

Honest speaking, the girls score pretty much average in looks, plus he wasn't in the mood for chicks. He could easily turn them down by throwing icy glares, and so could Neji. Shikamaru could have pass off his meaness with a bored look. The only problem was Naruto who was far too cheerful. Furthermore, he seemed to be smarter then, not screwing up on his comments, and had not managed to piss any one of the girls then. It was quite a problem, that when a familiar figure with platinum blonde hair and amethyst irises called shouted for his name, Sasuke couldn't help but grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

"Uchiha!"

Instantly all company of said male and mentioned self turned towards the object of attention. _Riko_. Onyx eyes watch as the shapely figure enthusiastically ran towards him, open arms immediately wrung around his neck, squealing like a maniac.

Less than a minute, he felt her arms loosened as she quickly bounced towards the other guys, giving them all the same treatment. Naruto being the last, she casually clung on his arm then tugged him along.

"Gosh! I haven't seen you guys like in a million years. We need to catch up!" Riko yelled, a little louder intended for the strangers. Then slightly turning to face the girls, she gave a little wave.

"Sorry to have to leave you, but my boys and I need a reunion dinner. Ciao!" She spoke this in perfectly fluent English, ending it also with a perfectly pronounced Italian greeting. She even repeated it in Japanese as though insinuating an insult that girls like them probably wouldn't understand English. _Hn, bitch_. The young Uchiha thought as he smirked to himself.

Settling in a beach bar, four pair of eyes watched the attractive blonde female downed Ds before taking a breather. She was still on hyper mode, and seemed very amused by what she had done back at the beach, and Sasuke couldn't agree more. It was the first time he had seen Kuchiki Riko prancing around, her poise and refinement. Even when in her seductive mode, she held class and grace. Right now – as much as his ink black eyes tells him, the blonde girl held none of this and in fact showed more of a typical school girl, and the young man wondered if she was already tipsy. And as though she read his mind, the girl chuckled.

"No worries Sasuke, I haven't had touch a drop of liquor before we arrived here." Her hand waved nonchalantly as she continued to down her cherry wine. "But honestly, I was quite surprise how you guys could simply play along when you have absolutely no interest with them. Isn't that tiring?"

"H-hehhe, well. It's rude to do so…" The sunkissed male started and at once the other three men looked his way, deep within they had unanimously blamed Naruto. This, Riko seemed to have caught on, and instantly directed a smile at him. "Nah, I think it's cos you were too nice."

At this comment, Sasuke let an apparent brown rose skeptically in which he only received a grin from the girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was nearing dinner and they had agreed to meet the other girls. Upon hearing this, Riko excused herself to return to the hotel, and being surprisingly polite, Sasuke had his friends to go on first while he walked the blonde female back to the hotel.

Darting his dark coal irises toward her, she sure looked like Kuchiki Riko, yet during the entire time she was with him, he mannerism displayed only faint traces of the girl he knew. She didn't once cling to him nor flirt with him, even better how she managed to get along with his friends. Her alcohol level however, seemed to remained though, glasses of verified cocktails and she was still able to walk steadily by herself.

As he continued to study her in silence, he realized that Riko is the one and only girl that has attain a position more than just a partner for lust and also one to have gotten along with his friends. At least, it clearly showed with Naruto.

Throughout the whole walk, the blonde female had kept her hands of him, and he somehow felt comfortable with the lack of affection, that is until they arrived at the hotel.

Inching closer to the him, Sasuke finally felt her bore a seductive gaze into his onyx ones, one filled with glint of cheekiness. Her slim hands lingered from his waist up, tracing a line till they reach his collar. Fisting his top, she surprised him when she suddenly pulled him off balance, bringing him closer to her, so that her lips brushed his ears with every word.

"I've figured you out. And possibly, you haven't done so yourself. So unless you've found the answer and do something about it, I'm going to make you mine, and trust me when I say that you'll have a hard time escaping from me then."

Then with a slow lingering kiss on his lips, she turned with a flip of her long silver locks and retreated into the building, leaving the young man in daze.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just when he thought he figured her out, Riko had thrown him off, back into the abyss. She was a real enigma.

Upon entering the restaurant where his friends had gathered, the dark hair teen push away the excess thinking and entered, anticipation dinner with his mates, he has after all not seen his cherry blossom for the whole afternoon.

Little did he know how much of this he was going to dread.

* * *

INO'S P OV

From what she heard from her boyfriend, Sasuke should be arriving anytime, unless he happened to have _carried away_. Inwardly, the blonde felt incredulous at Sasuke's excuse of walking whichever skank back to the hotel. _Wasn't an afternoon with her enough?_ _Wasn't Sakura in anyway more important?_ And the more she thought the more irritated she felt, whether or not Naruto thought otherwise of Kuchiki Riko.

Calming herself down, Ino gathered herself. She needed a clear mind, or their plan wouldn't work.

Azure blue eyes scanned the private room that the elder Uchiha had booked. They were all currently seated according her intent. Sakura was seated between Sasori and Deidara, followed by Itachi and Kisame. She discussed it with Tenten so that Sasuke would have to seat beside her, directly opposite the pink hair girl so that he could only watch anything that goes on, while Tenten would be able keep a close watch that he does not get too aggravated. Ino then placed herself in between Shikamaru and her partner in crime, Naruto - who else but the two of them, to have to bother themselves to wake the onyx eyed Sasuke from denial, settled between the two protagonists for the evening. The rest simply filled up the remaining seats. Then, it was time to push a few buttons while they enjoy a good drama and an eight-course meal – fully taken care of by Itachi. _How lucky we were to have bump into them_, the blonde girl thought with a glee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

"Please enjoy yourself sir." The waiter bade, as he left after leading the guest to the private room.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted in acknowledgement. Pushing the door open, dark onyx eyes widen a slight fraction with surprise as he came eye to eye with one similar to his.

Greeting his elder brother with a slight bow, he noticed all the others turning their attention to him, and almost instantly he found the roseate. Sasuke thought he almost felt his heart lightened, it was weird. But the weirdness didn't discomfort for long once he realized that his usual seat beside Saskura was occupied. By a red head no less, Akasuna no Sasori.

A slight frown formed on his face as he took the only empty seat, between Tenten and Hinata, somehow awkawardly between the two girls. _Wasn't it the case that the girls usually sat together?_ _Why would Tenten purposely left a seat between her and the Hyuuga heiress?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as the first dish was brought in, a topic was brought up by the Yamanaka, a generic question to the guys of how their day was spent, although it seemed like she was specifically targeting the younger Uchiha.

As usual the three others simply kept a passive expression, but Neji decided to politely answer Ino this time, possibly because the other presences with them.

"It was alright. We stayed at the beach the entire afternoon."

"Really? There wasn't any trouble? Say maybe another challenge by another group of guys?"

"No, there wasn't." Came his straight reply, until good ole Naruto offered to fill in the details.

"There wasn't any, but a group of annoying girls came by and wouldn't leave us alone."

"Aa? And you guys simply stayed by the beach and allow them to pester you?" Her tone had falter slightly, and sounded as though she was hurt that her Shikamaru was flirting behind her back. This caught the attention of everyone in the room, as they wait to watch the dramatic Yamanaka put up a scene. At this, Sasuke rolled his eyes – it was common. But still the show never failed to provide entertainment.

"Nah. Relax Ino. We only played a short game of Frisbee, until Riko saved us all."

"Riko?" Tenten asked in an unusually shrill pitch. "What was Riko doing here?!" One would say Riko almost ruled the whole campus as queen. Guys lined up to have dates with her. And she had a reputation of stealing other's boyfriends. The thought of the guys spending time with her worried the girlfriends. But Ino being already being let on earlier before, only needed to pretend, but the other girls, Tenten and Hinata seemed kind of upset. And possibly so did a certain pink hair girl – which totally went oblivious to Sasuke, who simply smirked at the sadistic entertainment of watching the girls strangle their boyfriends.

He, would dare say, personally knew Riko enough to not judge her that way. In fact if she hadn't thrown him off earlier, he would have possibly been right about her true emotions.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted, instantly jolting the dark hair teen from his thoughts. His face remained passive, and the blonde seemed to have noticed his lack of attention and repeated her question.

"Naruto insisted that she merely dragged you guys away from the girls, and you guys simply ended up having a couple of glasses at the bar. Sure you guys didn't do anything else?"

Rolling his eyes once more he replied the blonde. "Aa." Subtly he caught the sight of Sakura, and she had seemed a little upset, until Sasori whispered something into her ear, then she gave a brief smile.

"Well, fine since Sasuke says so, I'm forgiving you guys on this matter, but you're all dead if we found you lying to us."

"Duh, Ino. Lighten up!" The blonde male commented, his cerulean blue eyes widened, trying to emphasize his point. "Plus Riko is really a nice person; you guys should try getting to know her!"

The loud female merely pouted with a frown, clearly disapproving Naruto's idea. "Whatever, I don't care. If you guys like her so much, hang out with her all you like. Didn't know shopping with us was such a pain huh." She sneered, seeming to be honestly upset, and the pineapple hair male beside her hadn't any choice but to comfort his girlfriend. He noticed that she was already starting to make a big fuss, and possibly Sasuke's awaited drama might simply go on air anytime soon.

"So what did you guys did today?" Shikamaru asked, quickly changing the topic before Ino continued with her verbal brawl.

Fortunately for them, the blond seemed to easily drop the previous conversation and heartily replied her boyfriend, filling details, and Tenten and Hinata too managed to chime.

"Yup, so that's how we met Itachi nii-san and the rest too." By then Sakura too had joined in. She had seemed to be a tad happier on the topic of their day, and smiling a lot to the red head. At this, the young Uchiha felt as though a hole was eating his guts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time dinner ended, Sasuke knew either way, he was annoyed, with nothing that he could comprehend. Although one thing for sure everything had got to do with the coral hair girl.

They had walked back to the hotel since it was only a couple of blocks down from the restaurant, and Ino had insisted it was a good way to digest all the food they had. _Ino again_. The brooding raven head realized. Despite it being naturally Ino, an itching thought insisted that the blonde had something to do with this tonight. Tearing his obsidian eyes away from the red headed couple in front of the group, he noticed Ino whispering to Naruto whilst glancing back at him. _Hn, make that double blonde trouble_. The young man inwardly groaned. Once they were done speaking to each other, both blondes slowed down their pace and took a position on each of his sides.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked, deadpanned.

"Nothing," The blonde female replied in a sing sung voice, one obviously held with mischief."Well, we saw you walking by yourself, so as childhood buddies here we are to accompany you."

"Best friends dude. You know we wouldn't abandon you." Naruto chirped in.

"Like hell. You guys obviously have something up your sleeves."

"Oh really? Or is that simply an excuse?" Ino pointed, her tone sharper than usual.

"Yeah, you know… To cover your true emotions." The sunkissed male followed up.

"Yeah, you know sulking here all by yourself, because someone seemed to be happily entertained by someone else but you." Sasuke could see the girl was taking this 'I-totally-pwned-you kind of tone seriously and really loving her position as mastermind. But he wasn't ready to fall into their manipulation, or rather admit it. Instead he narrowed his eyes and shot her back.

"Really? But wasn't it all your intention that I would be left alone here. So that it seemed like I'd be sulking when I'm not? Just so that the both of you idiots can make yourself look like heroes."

The dark hair male was definitely smirking now. In a way, he was kind of glad they were his friends, of really knowing how to entertain him and make his day, especially when he saw the flabbergasted look on Ino's face and Naruto panicking without a lead.

"How could you say this about us?!" The long hair female exclaimed. "And here I thought we were friends." She was faking a sob, but the other blonde took it for real and chided his friend.

"Sasuke. How could you?! We really cared you know. And here we are working our asses off just to make it work so that you'd wake up and give it another go with Sakura, and here you are ticking us?! You really are a bastard." The blonde babbled all in a breath, not knowing he had entirely fell into Sasuke's plan, until Ino decided to scream. Effectively cutting Naruto off, and gaining attention from everyone else, embarrassing herself, and getting caught by her dark hair friend.

"No worries over here, just keep walking." She chirped, trying to cover her embarrassment, although she was pretty sure her face was already brightly tinted. Even Shikamaru had come over to check on her.

"Hn, caught you guys. And sure you were being idiots."

"Gah! Sasuke-teme!" Both blondes exclaimed.

"You really are an ass." Ino commented while punching him lightly on his arm.

"Thanks. But really, it's nothing between the both of us. Plus that was a long time ago. It's not going to happen twice." The younger Uchiha insisted, his tone was firm, as though he seemed to be convincing himself more, and both blondes couldn't help but look at him with skeptic thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okaays, so I've tried a jealous Sasuke here. No worries, but he'll show more of his possessiveness in upcoming chappies. **

**On random note, I really, really love Ino-Naruto combo, the platonic side. Gah.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMOKESCREEN**

CHAPTER 12

_thoughts_.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

"Sasuke. How could you?! We really cared you know. And here we are working our asses off just to make it work so that you'd wake up and give it another go with Sakura, and here you are ticking us?! You really are a bastard." The blonde babbled all in a breath, not knowing he had entirely fell into Sasuke's plan, until Ino decided to scream. Effectively cutting Naruto off, and gaining attention from everyone else, embarrassing herself, and getting caught by her dark hair friend.

"No worries over here, just keep walking." She chirped, trying to cover her embarrassment, although she was pretty sure her face was already brightly tinted. Even Shikamaru had come over to check on her.

"Hn, caught you guys. And sure you were being idiots."

"Gah! Sasuke-teme!" Both blondes exclaimed.

"You really are an ass." Ino commented while punching him lightly on his arm.

"Thanks. But really, it's nothing between the both of us. Plus that was a long time ago. It's not going to happen twice." The younger Uchiha insisted, his tone was firm, as though he seemed to be convincing himself more, and both blondes couldn't help but look at him with skeptic thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SASUKE'S POV

Of the entire night, the only time things truly felt how it should be for Sasuke was when everyone was going back to their room for the night. He overheard by accident though, the conversation that fell between the Akasuna heir and Sakura.

"Sakura, do you mind if I walk you back to your room?" The red head offered, oblivion to the fact the younger Uchiha was lingering near them as he awaited the bubblegum hair girl.

"A, it's alright actually. Sasuke-kun will be with me anyway." She had politely declined, a true smile gracing her gentle features, and the dark hair man couldn't help but glimpse over to read the red head's expression. He saw, a slight surprise and possibly slight disappointment, and maybe confusion. Inwardly, Sasuke was already celebrating with fireworks. _Hn, I win_. Hurriedly, before he got bored and puke with Sasori's mushy goodnight, the tall male stalked off in the direction of his room.

"Hurry up Sakura, or I'm not waiting." He called out in a bored voice.

"Hai." She replied. Then quickly turning to the Akasuna, she gave a light bow. "Goodnight Sasori, see you tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SAKURA'S POV

"Sasuke-kun!" She called out as she ran to catch up with him. He didn't slow down resulting in her caught up only when they arrived at their room.

"Sasuke." The pinkette tried once more, her dainty hand reaching to grab hold of his larger one, turning him to her, stating an emphasis. She knew he was sulking, and deliberately ignoring her. But she didn't know why. _Goodness, why does Sasuke has to be such a child at times? _Sakura inwardly thought when he refused to look at her.

"I'm not being childish if that's what you're thinking." The dark hair male before her insisted, completely reading her mind.

"Really? Then explain to me why you were sulking the whole evening Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura." His tone was bored, an obvious sign that he wanted to avoid the topic. A trait she picked from the long years of friendship. Either that or he really found it pointless to answer her. "Uchihas don't sulk."

He was being an ass right now. She knew it.

"Sasuke." She was irritated now, and she was sure he was annoyed as well.

"Look, it's nothing alright. Just let us go to sleep now." His irritation too was almost at peak.

But just there and then, her gut told her, for this once to just press on." Sasuke."

He fully turned around. The hand that she was holding tightened momentarily, as though to assure her. _Like hell it'd stop her from pressing_. But it did, especially when he smiled an uncharacteristic-Sasuke-smile, one that had been hidden since forever.

"Come on, it's late. We've got a long day tomorrow." His tone had lightened, and so did the smile, but it was still there. Contrary to the flutters in her adobmen, her mind held skeptism, but for the difference he displayed, she willingly took his lead. _Because he is Sasuke-kun_.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turning around to take a last glance of the sleeping figure, his ears pricked as his sharp hearing took in the sound of her light constant breathing confirmed her state of consciousness, and he slipped out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her eyes stayed close as she reached out in attempt to seek warmth. The room was colder this morning and she cursed that she had accidently kicked off the covers during the night. Amidst the searching, she felt something missing.

Slowly opening her eyes she realized the missing source of her usual 'heater'. Instantly her mind turned alert. Straining her ears, she found the bathroom to be vacant. Sitting up, she caught the exact stroke at nine on the wall clock.

It was nine in the morning, and she was alone in the room, sitting on the bed where Sasuke was supposed to be asleep beside her. It frightened her a little, though honestly said it was kind of ridiculous, but she was. For anything she would do to know where he was.

Hurriedly, she picked up her cell phone in attempt to call him. Just as she was about to punch the call button, the door swung open to reveal the missing figure.

No words could have describe her state of relief, and her unexplainably sense of gladness as she ran up the the stoic male, wrapping her frail arms around his built form, burying her face against him. She felt his form tensed momentarily from surprised, but relaxed gradually. It was only after a long minute that the pinkette finally pulled away slightly to face the tall figure.

"Where have you been?" Her voice cracked a little as she softly enquired as though afraid that he would brush her away. He did anyway; brush off her question, giving her a small smile as he apologized.

"Sorry, I must have worried you. Was supposed to be back before you awake."

"It's ok, but where were you?" Sakura tried once more, this time even softer. In hopes that if he didn't reply her, at least she could maybe pretend that he hadn't heard her. It hurts that she had to do this, but at least she could try to lie to herself.

"Since you are already awake, you should start preparing for the day's activities." Sasuke smoothly continued, or so it seems like he did, but not without a slight squeeze to her hands before letting her go wash up. This indeed confirmed that he was avoiding her question, and was not about to tell her any time soon.

Taking a deep breathe, she slammed the bathroom door close. No point trying to hide her annoyance, when she knows that he knows.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

It was a funny sight. And this was undeniable. Fourteen of them – six grown men from high spots in the corporate world, who possibly wore suits their entire lives, and pitching deals since they were in diapers, fighting to keep themselves balanced on inline skating blades.

So he was exaggerating, but it was still a funny sight.

He would have giggled if he was Sakura. Not that she was entitled to, seeing how she too was equally having trouble balancing herself. Itachi had taught the both of them when they were younger, yet bewildering, Sakura barely manage to keep herself balance on inline skates yet is able to perform figure of eights on an ice skating rink.

But he was Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Sasuke doesn't giggle. In fact, despite the amusing scene before him, the young man refuse to even let out a smirk, but rolled his eyes as he watch Hidan crashed once more while cussing his usual profanities.

His onyx eyes however didn't simply glance over the group before him, but came to stop and automatically focus onto the pair of red heads that stood in the middle. Sakura was surprisingly doing better than usual. Well the Akasuna heir did seem to be preventing her from falling as he led her, while skating backwards.

He felt his brows furrowed, and instantly pulled back his face into his usual façade. Honestly, the young man felt the redundancy of his presence. Nothing seems to be working well between Sakura and him these days, and after visiting Riko last night, he felt more in a mess.

Damn he shouldn't have. Probably could have avoided more unwanted emotions.

.. flashback ..

As he hesitantly brought a knock on the door, revealing bright blonde hair that easily rivaled Ino's. Ink black irises rose to meet lilac ones that only disclose no hints of surprise. The smirk that lingered on her rose red lips read amusement. She was expecting him. And almost for the first time in his eighteen years of living, did Uchiha Sasuke ever felt exposed and vulnerable to another person, when the only one other could only possibly be his brother.

The silent welcome was a mutual understanding, as moments later; she had him laid in her embrace, as she gingerly soothed him to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moments before the strapping male took his leave from her abode was basked in her comfort, suddenly stroke him as somewhat motherly, and he had to honestly admit, inwardly though, that it freaked him out, a lot.

Of the two years and counting of which he knew the blonde, and the couple of times they bedded, and the sudden change in their relationship. It fucking freaked him a hell lot.

Subconsciously he flinched; earning him a smirk from Riko who had apparently awoke long before he did. Either that or she stayed awake throughout for she didn't answered when he enquired.

But she did flash him an openly displayed look of mischief when she blurted out a proposal.

"Let's date for real Sasuke!"

.. end of flashback ..

Uncharacteristically, the young Uchiha jumped slightly, and hurriedly gave a quick glance in silent worry for revealing an embarrassing moment. Sucks to have to admit that he was caught doing the same thing in the presence of unfathomable fair-headed earlier on. And all she did was chuckled before pushing him out of the door, providing him time to reconsider her proposal.

"Hey, isn't that Riko-chan?!" Naruto, who had been gliding beside Sasuke all this while suddenly hollered, disrupting the brooding male from his thoughts.

Dazedly the younger Uchiha brought his focus slightly to the boisterous man's attention. Indeed there stood the doll-like Kuchiki in her all glory. And one might possibly add – rage, as well, whilst she remained surrounded by a group of hot blooded males, fawning to gain her attention. The frown that etched in her delicate features further displayed her irritation that those oblivious pests failed to notice.

It was obvious that she was ready to lose it when the albino female no longer contain her usual poise and exclaimed her disinterest. "For the last time, I'm not interested."

Maybe it was because of the favour he owed her from last night or maybe because he was truly irritated as well. Either way, the younger Uchiha heir did something that he possibly would never do for a girl or anyone in his whole life. Moving past his friends, he penetrated through the group of irritants before pulling Riko away with him, earning glares and shouts of annoyance, and looks of surprise, one especially that consists of emerald green irises and coral pink hair.

And maybe had he been more aware, maybe Sasuke might have caught the slightly lingering gaze exchanged between Kuchiki Riko and another ebony haired man with eyes as dark as his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Sasuke decided they were far enough from the scene, he instantly sat down on the nearest bench and work to take off the roller blades. A soft giggle however caught his attention as he looked up to meet amethyst eyes.

"Never once thought I'd see the great Uchiha on roller blades." A pause entered, before she let out a small smile. "Make that two of them."

"Hn." The young man grunted, slightly catching on that she had long caught sight of them before Naruto even called out. Inwardly he frowned, but said nothing.

A short silence fell between them as they people watched.

"Why?" The fair girl asked, then elaborating when her companion simply raised a brow in questioned. "Why did you help me? It was, after all quite unlike you."

The young man simply pulled into a blank expression before stating a possible obvious answer. "You helped us previously."

In response, he could tell that she was skeptic, but nonetheless nod in approval of the reason. And Sasuke unknowingly let out a breath of relief that he too hadn't realized he had been holding. Inwardly he frown once more as this seemingly unbecoming habit of his uncharacteristically self, not realizing, that he had once more wore his expression on his sleeve until Riko brought a dainty hand up to rub the crease from his face, causing the young man to startle in surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She giggled sheepishly, and in a brief second, he caught her. The slight desolated expression, and the unspoken thoughts. _"You remind me of him."_

Glancing once more at the woman before him, he was so sure of himself this time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Riko, I like you. A lot." The young man spoke with earnest sincerity. It was not blatantly displayed on his face, but the tone was serious. So serious he knew he had surprised the girl, for her lavender orbs were widened twice their usual size. Honestly, he wanted to laugh, because he could tell that she was thinking more than she should. But being who he is, he let out a smirk instead.

"But only as a friend, a sister." Her mouth was unglamorously agape now, and he could almost no longer contain it.

"Don't act like you're offended, cos I know you don't even have the slightest feelings for me." He had let his tone dropped and now it was back to his usual stoic self, but before him, Riko was laughing, so hard that she was clutching her sides. And for the first time since they met, she punched him. It was light, and in the arm, but it was a punch. Not butterfly kisses or any other seductive ministrations. From _Kuchiki Riko, the school's deemed, infamous queen slut_, and the young man inwardly grimaced at the thought of the name.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked incredulously, but her expression held nothing but amusement. "It was just a couple of days, and you're dumping me?"

"Pretty much the play boy huh? Or have you decided to do something?"

"Hn, do what?" Onyx eyes glanced over the female before him, her eyes glistening in delight. At that, he groaned inwardly. He didn't like the look on her, it reminded him too much of Naruto and Ino.

"You, know about the something with a certain pink hair? Or are you going to make me happy and say yes to my proposal?" She elaborated, whilst she brought up his dilemma, surprising the young Uchiha.

"W-what?" The young man sputtered, causing the fair-hair lady to clap her hands in amusement, enjoying every moment of ruffling his feathers and his emotion avalanche.

"Oh, don't bother hiding it. I totally saw it. You like her, you like Sakura." She sang chirpily, accentuating on the last three words.

"No, I don't." Sasuke retorted, a little too rush, and the girl wriggled her brows in a knowing manner, much like a cheeky Naruto, and the male cringed inwardly. For a moment, he really hated her.

"Don't bother living in The Nile, Sasuke. That was the purpose of my proposal. Apparently, you're not as smart as your brother. Either you do something to confess to her or you're dating me. I'm not going to sit any longer and watch you sulk…"

"Wait! You know my brother?" He cut her off, his mind clicking onto something. And he knew it was it, especially when Riko suddenly froze and her plum coloured eyes widened momentarily.

The air between them had suddenly become tense, until she babbled while injecting shrill pitch laughter." I-It's just a figure of speech. I mean the entire nation knows how smart you Uchihas are."

"Yeah, possibly, but that laughter is much too fake to convince me, Riko." Sasuke pointed out blankly. Though he was much annoyed, for all he knows…

"Did you substitute me for my brother?! Are you screwing with us?!" He demanded, his brow deeply furrowed, that they were possibly touching. _Screw emotions_.

"HELL NO! I have not slept with Itachi. In fact I only got to know him last year. And if you do realize, the both of us have barely been in contact in the past months." The blonde hissed. Her breathing slightly hitched. After knowing him, she was pissed that he saw so lowly of her, though it was a fact that she couldn't blame him.

"Tell me." He suddenly said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm soooooo late, I know it. Gomenazai. **

**I kinda suddenly injected a ItachixOC story. And I apologize cos it was not intended in the beginning. But like said before, my story changes as it goes very much base on reviews and time span for sure. With my hectic schedule, the long pauses in between made it kinda difficult to not stray to far from my intention. Honestly speaking, there are times when I really wanna place this on a long hiatus, until I find back my initial inspiration for this, or give up in the end. So what say you?**

**I mean, if the response rate really isn't too well, then I probably just continue on a new story, since my mind is always itching to simply wander and fill my already almost full mind with more things.**

**For this time, review please, cos I would really hear some comments, or maybe an idea how I can continue.**

**I swear, I was not entirely slacking off. It was a major issue of writer's block!!! It was seriously mean! And the worse time ever, which I totally hated, was that while I was cracking my head to solve the block and writing this story, inspirations just keep popping up to write another story.**

**Honestly, I do have a number of stories and ideas with beginning stages. It really sucks, cos I always write enough for just a chapter, than I need to continue with the present one. And when I'm finally done, I don't remember what's going to happen next.**

**But I definitely tried writing this one out asap, hoping to give it to you guys for Christmas. Sucks it wasn't on time, but well 12 days of christmas :) **

**I hope you guys like this. MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR :)**

**_Review_ okay? Even if it's not a positive one.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
